Dez coisas que não resisto em você
by Maria Lua
Summary: Sempre me disseram que aquilo era apenas uma paixonite e eu ate acreditei, ate que ele fizesse com que eu o amasse com apenas dez coisas que ele simplesmente ama fazer. CAP 5 - Hentai Cap 10 ON
1. AVISOS

**N/a: Ola a todos!!**

**Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic Naruto e depois de muito pensar decidi posta-la aqui, mas antes decidi deixar uma nota explicando tudo que eu queria para que todos possam entendê-la sem problemas.**

**Primeiro: Eu não sou muito boa com datas e somas, então aqui o Sasuke já fez tudo que tinha que fazer, se vingou, voltou para vila a um tempo e esta com 22 anos, assim como os outros ta??**

**Segundo: Vou falar logo os casais aqui. O principal é lógico que é Sakura/Sasuke isso é fácil de notar e terá insinuações de outros casais. Um dos casais será Neji/Hinata, desculpa aos que gostam dela com o Naruto mesmo eu também gostando dela com o loirinho só apaixonada por esse casal e tinha que colocar eles aqui na fic. Temari/Shikamaru porque eu acho os dois lindos juntos. Tenten/Sai sei que esse casal é muita imaginação minha, mas é que os dois estavam sozinhos e fiquei com pena de deixar a podre sem ninguém e não gosto dela com o Lee, mas esse é o que menos vai aparecer ta? E por último Gaara/Ino.**

**Terceiro: Assim, eu queria abrir ficha para quatro personagens que vão entrar exatamente no meio da fic. Uma será namorada do Naruto, para ele não ficar sozinho, e os outros três serão recém formados da academia. Os quatro terão importância...então quem quiser participar:**

_**Nome e Sobrenome**_

_**Aparência Física**_

_**Características psicológicas**_

**Ficaria muito feliz se participassem****e as fichas estão abertas ate a postagem do terceiro capítulo.**

**Quarto: Isso deveria ser uma short, mas acabou ficando grande demais então dividi em capítulos, mas como eles são pequenos serão postados rapidamente se tiver comentários.**

**Bom...se alguém se interressar avisa ta?? Posto o primeiro ainda hoje ou amanha se alguém quiser.**


	2. Seu sorriso

**Dez coisas que eu não resisto em você**

_1- Seu sorriso_

Ele é totalmente irresistível. Cada gesto, palavra, toque feito por ele me fazia derreter. Desde sempre foi assim, mas o que antes era só uma paixonite de criança tornou-se amor. A quem diga que nos nunca nos apaixonamos pela pessoa em si, e sim, por pequenas coisas que essa pessoa faz e eu concordo com elas. Eu acabei me apaixonando por dez pequenas coisas que ele adora fazer.

Se eu falar isso em alto e bom som vão dizer que eu estou imaginando coisas, pois eles nunca viram o seu sorriso como eu vi. Não estou falando daquele sorriso irônico que ele dá quando está lutando contra alguém. Eu estou falando do meio sorriso quase que imperceptível que ele deixa escapar quando está entre nós, o Time Sete.

Esse mesmo sorriso que ele tem nos lábios nesse exato momento enquanto esperamos o Kakashi-sensei, que como sempre estava atrasado. Mesmo com o passar do tempo parece que algumas coisas não mudaram. O Naruto tagarelava feliz sobre o fim do seu relacionamento com Hinata..._tagarelava feliz sobre o fim do seu namoro?_

-Naruto, como é que você pode ta tão feliz com o fim do seu namoro? – Perguntei interrompendo a sua narrativa e chamando a atenção de todos para mim.

-Oi Sakura-chan! Você estava tão calada que esqueci que você estava aqui – Comentou Naruto e devo ter ficado com uma cara bem feia já que o baka se encolheu e eu vi _aquele _sorriso brotar na bela face do Sasuke-kun.

-Na verdade eu também estava achando estranho. No livro que eu estava lendo disse que as pessoas ficam tristes quando acaba um namoro – Falou o Sai e não pude deixar de revirar os olhos. O Sai tirava toda a emoção do relato, mas deu para explicar ao Naruto a minha pergunta.

-Ah! É que foi a Hinata que terminou comigo! Ela falou que havia confundido os seus sentimentos e que achava que estava gostando de outra pessoa, então a gente ficou apenas como amigos – Explicou o Naruto como se tudo aquilo fosse à coisa mais simples do mundo.

-Em minha opinião ela só não queria continuar namorando um dobe como você – Falou o Sasuke com _aquele _sorriso no rosto.

-Ah Sasuke-kun não seja tão maldoso, apesar de não parecer o Naruto deve estar triste – Falei incerta e quando olhei para o meu amigo loiro fiquei mais ainda – O pelo menos eu acho.

-É melhor assim, Sakura-chan. Eu não gostava tanto assim dela e a Hinata vai ficar melhor com alguém que entenda ela melhor...ela e tímida demais – Falou Naruto – E eu é que não entendo como a Sakura-chan gosta de um teme como você Sasuke-teme.

Corei com o comentário do Naruto abaixando a cabeça sem desmentir o comentário.

-Eu vou sair com a Tenten-chan quando eu voltar dessa missão – Disse Sai como se aquilo não fosse nada.

-Como é que é? – Perguntei criando coragem de levantar o rosto tamanho a minha surpresa de tal afirmação e corei ao notar que o Sasuke-kun me direcionava _aquele _sorriso.

-É! Ela tava tristonha e eu pedi para ela passear comigo quando eu voltasse e ela aceitou – Falou Sai com o mesmo tom sem emoção.

-O que há com vocês hein? – Perguntei exaltada – Como vocês podem tratar tudo como se não fosse nada?

-Como assim? – Perguntou o Naruto.

-Ah seu baka! Você acaba um namoro e já está pulando e gritando. Tudo bem que foi ela que terminou, mas imagina como a Hinata ficaria se te visse agora? Ela pensaria que você não levou o relacionamento de vocês a serio – Comecei a falar, era difícil ser a única mulher do time – Você falou que ela tinha dito que talvez gostasse de outra pessoa, mas como você se sentiria se a visse com outra pessoa hoje mesmo?

-Er...bem... – Tentou falar Naruto.

-E você Sai, se a Tenten te ouvisse falar dessa forma? Pensaria que era um nada para você – Falei – Tenta pensar como ela se sentiria.

-Falando por experiência própria, Feiosa? – Perguntou Sai. Eu sei que foi sem querer, mas baixei o rosto mordendo o meu lábio inferior. Escutei a zoado do Kakashi-sensei chegando e me forcei levantar o rosto e vi que o sorriso havia desaparecido.

**N/a:Oi Gente!**

**Quero muito agradecer aos comentários já respondidos por e-mail e aos anônimos que quiserem comentar esse capítulo pode comentar que eu respondo aqui no próximo. Como eu falei os capítulos são pequenos, mas esse é o menos os outros são maiores e serão postados rápido se houver comentários! Quero agradecer as boas vindas aqui no mundo Naruto e avisar que as fichas ainda estão abertas!**

**Por favor, comentem...vai deixar uma autora realmente muito feliz!**

**Bjinhos e ate o próximo.**


	3. Seu jeito

_2-_ _Seu jeito_

Acabei encarando aqueles olhos cor de ônix e me perdi na sua profundidade. Havia algo diferente, um brilho novo e aquele olhar estavam me consumindo.

Naruto começou a reclamar pelo atraso do sensei e eu normalmente ia me juntar a ele se não tivesse ocupada demais em encarar o Sasuke.

-Bom, eu só passei para avisar que a missão será adiada para amanha...então...tchau! Falou Kakashi sumindo em seguida.

-Já que estamos sem missão...porque não vamos comer lamen? Perguntou Naruto sorrindo.

-Podem ir à frente. Eu prometi que ia ver a Ino depois da missão, então vou logo agora – Falei pegando minha bolsa – Encontro vocês depois!

Fui à direção da casa da Ino e a encontrei sentada na calçada com uma expressão não muito amigável no rosto.

-Oi Porquinha! Cumprimentei sorrindo.

-Ola Testuda! Cumprimentou Ino – Você não deveria estar em missão agora?

-Devia, mas a missão foi adiada para amanhã – Respondi – Porque você está com essa cara?

-Recebi uma carta do Gaara hoje. Ele só me escreveu porque eu disse que se ele não fizesse, eu ia sozinha ate Suna falar pessoalmente com ele – Respondeu Ino suspirando – Mas é a mesma coisa de nada, ele tira a emoção de tudo.

-Sei bem o que é isso – Falei desanimada – Você soube que a Hinata terminou com o Naruto?

-Soube! Aquele namoro não ia levar a nada mesmo, mas ela tava bem tristonha – Respondeu Ino – Outra fofoca que quase me mata é a Tenten ter aceitado sair com o Sai...ela não gostava era do Neji?

-Eu acho que a gente tem é que se reunir com as meninas, serio nós estamos mais que desinformadas – Falei rindo e a Ino riu junto e ficamos conversando por mais um tempo.

-Sabe Sakura, às vezes eu me pergunto como você aguentar passar tanto tempo gostando de alguém como o Sasuke-kun – Comentou Ino quando o assunto voltou ao Gaara.

-O Sasuke-kun só é assim porque o tornaram dessa forma, assim como o Gaara, mas ele só precisa de alguém que lhe dê carinho, alguém que ele saiba que não vai partir – Falei sorrindo – Agora eu já vou, prometi aos meninos que ia encontrá-los.

Saí da casa da porquinha e cheguei próxima à barraquinha de lamen onde podia vê-los e pude perceber que além dos três, o Shikamaru e o Lee estavam lá também. De onde eu estava podia observar com mais calma a forma que cada um se portava. O Naruto conversava alegremente comendo de boca aberta. Sai possuía o mesmo sorriso falso no rosto. O Shikamaru permanecia com a mesma feição sonolenta enquanto o Lee gritava algo como: "O fogo da juventude" e o Sasuke mantinha uma feição entediada e revirava os olhos a cada frase proferida pelo Naruto e pelo Lee o que era a quase todo momento, pois os dois monopolizavam a conversa.

-Vai ficar ai só assistindo? - Perguntou uma voz atrás de mim e posso admitir que fiquei surpresa quando vi quem era.

-Ah! Ola Neji-san! Só estava recuperando o fôlego, vim correndo ate aqui – Cumprimentei sorrindo e ele ficou em silêncio, mas já estava acostumada com conversas inacabadas.

-Ele parece não se importar com o fim do namoro – Comentou Neji olhando diretamente para o Naruto e o olhar dele era de...raiva?

Eu demorei um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas a convivência com o Sasuke fez com que eu entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

-Neji-san...você gosta da Hinata-chan não é? - Perguntei temendo uma resposta mal-educada, mas pelo jeito ele precisava de alguém para desabafar.

-E o que importa isso? - Perguntou Neji e pude notar certa tristeza por trás da frieza habitual, serio o jeitinho do Sasuke me faz desvendar esses seres que se passam por homens de gelo. Agora tudo fazia sentido para mim. Por isso que a Tenten havia desistido do Neji e aceitado sair com o Sai.

-Sabe Neji-san, a Hinata acabou com o Naruto por achar que gostava de outro e como o Kiba e Shino admitiram o romance deles o único rapaz com quem ela convive é você – Falei e pude notar em meio sorriso surgir na sua face.

-Você acha? - Perguntou ele meio incerto.

-Cuida bem da Hinata. Ela já teve a cota de bakas pela vida inteira – Falei com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

-O Uchiha não te merece! Falou Neji me fazendo corar.

-Você pode não gostar dele, mas seus jeitos são extremamente parecidos – Falei com um sorriso e me despedi entrando no Ichiraku.

-SAKURA-CHAN! Você esta divina, maravilhosa, incrível, seus olhos estão iluminados, seu cabelo sedoso se movimenta ao toque da mais leve brisa, o cheiro de Flor de cerejeira é inebriante...

Eu comecei a corar intensamente com os elogios que o Lee falava, mas parei de prestar atenção quando escutei um sussurro do Sai, quase que imperceptível tamanha a algazarra que Lee fazia.

-Você não pode ficar assim por isso, se você não quer elogiá-la pelo jeito tem quem queira – Disse Sai para Sasuke que estava realmente muito emburrado.

-E o que é que você quer que eu faça? Chegue à Sakura e diga que ela é irritantemente linda? - Perguntou Sasuke e corei mais do que nunca. Será que ele me achava mesmo bonita?

-Arigatou Lee-san! - Agradeci ainda corada – Mas eu só vim dá um "oi" e já vou indo.

-Eu vou com você Sakura, se eu tiver que passar mais um segundo com o Naruto e com o Lee eu surto – Falou Sasuke levantando e deixando o dinheiro da sua comida na mesa.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!**

**Fiquei extremamente feliz quando vi o números de comentários e de ficha...to tendo a maior dificuldade para escolher os quatro personagens. Quero deixar uma coisa clara, quem não avisou na ficha que ta concorrendo para o lugar de namorada do Naruto automaticamente vai concorrer também à vaga dos três ninjas saídos da academia. Então que não avisou e quer avisar fique a vontade, mas faça rápido, porque os resultados já sairão no próximo capítulo.**

**Flávia- **_Como avisei antes, os anônimos serão respondidos no capítulo e aqui estou. Muito obrigada pelo comentário e já to lendo sua ficha com carinho. Bjus!_

**KONOHA'S ANGEL- **_Oie! Seja muito bem vinda! Que bom que você gostou...e ate que não demorei muito pra posta né?_

**Bom meus amores, avisos dados e as fichas continuam abertas. No próximo capítulo o resultado e espero que gostem desse capítulo e comentem muito para deixar um pobre autora feliz.**

**Beijinhos **

**Ate o próximo!**


	4. A forma como você se preocupa comigo

**N/a: Ola meus amores!**

**Eu sei que eu demorei a postar e que tinha prometido que ia postar rápido, mas é que houve um pequeno problema...eu não conseguia decidir que fichar escolhe. Mas antes que eu diga quais foram as escolhidas quero agradecer imensamente pelas fichas enviadas, eu adorei todas, mas como não tinha tantos personagens em aberto não pude escolher todos ;( **

**E os escolhidos são...**

**Namorada do naruto:**

_**Vicky-chan 11 com a personagem Miyuki Chizu.**_

**Ninjas:**

_**DarkAngell116694 com a personagem Suzushi Tsuki**_

_**Gabihh-chan com a personagem Lin Yokizo**_

_**Loony Midnight com a personagem Hikari Ichiyama **_

**Parabéns meus amores! E as meninas que foram escolhidas como ninjas não se preocupem que vão ter seu par romântico! **

_3- A forma como você se preocupa comigo._

Nós dois começamos a andar lado a lado. Já havia anoitecido e admito que tremi levemente de frio, porém antes que eu começasse a procurar o meu casaco na bolsa o Sasuke estendeu o **seu **casaco para mim.

-Veste logo! Eu sei que você ta com frio! - Falou ele com _aquele _sorriso. Eu ia retrucar dizendo que não precisava, mas ao ver o sorriso e vesti o casaco e o abracei feliz.

-Obrigada Sasuke-kun! - Disse com uma voz melodiosa ainda abraçada a ele.

-Ta! Ta certo Sakura! - Disse Sasuke – Se você ficasse doente a gente não sairia em missão.

Sorri novamente o soltando de forma relutante. Eu sabia que aquele era a forma dele dizer que estava preocupado sem "amolecer". Aconcheguei-me no grande casaco e fechei os olhos ao sentir o perfume do Sasuke na roupa. Andamos em silêncio até a parte onde deveríamos nos dividir, eu iria para a esquerda em direção ao apartamento onde morava desde a morte dos meus pais e ele deveria ir em frente para o bairro Uchiha.

-Bom Sasuke-kun...eu viro aqui – Falei já me virando para continuar a minha caminhada.

-Eu vou te deixar em casa – Falou Sasuke em tom de quem não abriria para discussão o assunto.

-Tudo bem Sasuke-kun! - Falei sorrindo e continuamos a caminhada silenciosa.

Chegamos mais rápido do que eu queria em frente ao meu apartamento. O Sasuke deu tchau e não fez nenhum movimento para pegar o casaco e admito que dormi com ele e talvez por causa do seu cheiro eu acordei atrasada, mas atrasada que o Kakashi. Quando cheguei à ponte, o Naruto tava a ponto de gritar para a vila toda que tinha sido sequestrada.

-O que aconteceu feiosa? - Perguntou Sai com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

-Eu acabei dormindo demais...desculpa! - Falei corada ao notar que o Sasuke me encarava com aquela que intensidade, que mais parecia que estava lendo a minha alma e pensamentos. Do mesmo modo que isso me agrava me intimidava.

-Bom, então já que a Sakura chegou...vamos! - Chamou Kakashi.

Fazia tempo que o time 7 não se reunia dessa forma, tanto eu quanto os rapazes fazíamos parte a ANBU, mas a Hokage pediu para que nós fizéssemos essa missão que se baseava em entregar em pergaminho na vila das ondas. Era para ser uma simples missão, mas acabamos encontrando uma serie de ninjas renegados. O grande problema não era o poder deles e sim a quantidade.

Não sei se era por não ter comido nada pelo meu atraso ou se por ta usando meu chakra para curar os ferimentos dos meus companheiros por ser a médica-nin da equipe, mas podia sentir a falta de chakra no meu corpo. A minha vista estava começando a ficar turva. O Naruto estava distante de mim assim como o Sai e o Kakashi, na verdade o único próximo a mim era o Sasuke e não queria atrapalhá-lo em sua luta.

Mesmo que depois de retornado a vila ele tivesse mudado levemente de comportamento em batalha ele continuava o mesmo Sasuke frio e calculista, sempre em passo a frente de seus oponentes, mas foi com surpresa que notei os seus olhos vermelhos olhando na minha direção. Ele parecia notar que a qualquer momento eu cairia.

Estava tão presa em meus pensamentos que não notei as kunais que haviam sido lançadas em minha direção, já não tinha mais forças para desviar então fechei os olhos esperando um impacto que nunca aconteceu.

Quando reabri os olhos notei que Sasuke havia desviado as kunais com sua katana e agora lutava contra o ninja que tinha me atacado, o seu outro oponente já jazia no chão. Não pude ver o que aconteceu depois, pois a minha vista escureceu e desfaleci no chão.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Comecei a abrir os olhos totalmente desorientada e tentei me levantar quando lembranças da batalha que ocorreu antes do meu desmaio chegaram à minha cabeça.

-É melhor você ficar deitada. Você ainda não se recuperou totalmente – Falou uma voz bem conhecida minha.

-Ah...oi Sai! - Disse rouca e minha voz não passou de um sussurro – O que aconteceu?

-Você acabou desmaiando! Foi extremamente irresponsável da sua parte não se alimentar antes da missão Feiosa, podia ter acontecido alguma coisa pior – Falou Sai no seu habitual tom neutro, mas pude perceber que o havia deixado preocupado e me senti muito culpada.

-Cadê os outros? - Perguntei ao notar que não estávamos mais na floresta e sim em um quarto provavelmente de pensão.

-Foram entregar o pergaminho – Respondeu Sai com seu sorriso cínico – O Kakashi praticamente arrastou o Sasuke...ele queria ficar aqui contigo, mas teve que ir.

-Ele quis? - Perguntei descrente.

-É Feiosa, ele queria sim! - Confirmou Sai e sorrir abertamente.

Deitei novamente e pouco depois os outros chegaram. Recebi um sermão do Kakashi-sensei enquanto o Naruto contava como havia acabado a missão e o Sasuke permanecia calado, mas seus olhos me analisavam como se para vir se tava tudo bem mesmo.

Passamos a noite na pensão e na manha seguinte eu me sentia melhor, mas notei que quando estávamos voltando o Sasuke corria bem mais lento que o normal e abaixo de mim como se estivesse preocupado que eu caísse.

_Chegamos no fim da tarde e mais uma vez o Sasuke me acompanhou ate em casa._

**N/a: Bom...mas um capítulo!**

**Quero agradecer muito a quem colocou a fic como favorita, autora favorita...fiquei muito feliz mesmo **

**Mary- **_Oiee! Seja muito bem vinda a fic e muito obrigada pelo comentário, fico feliz que tenha gostado e demorei, mas uma nova coisinha para você se deliciar!_

**Biáhh- **_Oiee! Nossa fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic e os elogios meio toscos do Sasuke são mesmo fofinhos! Assim ate eu queria ser irritante para ele hoho e sobre o passei eu acho que dessa vez a minha mente poluída não foi usada, quem sabe em outras partes né? "Sorriso malicioso"_

**Bom meus amores...espero que gostem desse cap e comentem plx!**

**Bjinhos **

**Ate o próximo. **


	5. O seu ciúme não admitido

_4- O seu ciúme não admitido._

Na manha seguinte acordei mais cedo que o habitual e aproveitei para treinar um pouco antes de ir para o hospital. Foi com grande surpresa que vi que o campo de treinamento já estava ocupado.

Fiquei escondida entre os galhos de uma árvore qualquer onde podia observar o Sasuke com mais liberdade. Os anos tinha feito muito bem a ele. Agora com 22 anos tinha um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer shinobi, estava mais forte, mais alto e porque não dizer intimidador. Os cabelos negros estavam um pouco maiores dando um charme maior ao Sasuke. Os olhos negros frios e misteriosos contrastavam com a pele alva e os lábios vermelhos e finos tornavam a imagem em si tentadora demais.

-Vai ficar escondida até quando Sakura? - Perguntou Sasuke olhando diretamente para onde eu teoricamente estava escondida.

-Ah! Oi Sasuke-kun! - Cumprimentei corada – Eu não queria atrapalhar o seu treino.

-Você não quer treinar comigo? - Perguntou ele quando já estava preparada para me retirar dali.

-Claro! - Respondi sorrindo colocando minhas luvas.

Com o passar dos anos posso dizer que melhorei muito milhas habilidades. Porém o Sasuke continuava bem mais rápido que eu e em poucos minutos ele já estava atrás de mim segurando minha cintura com uma kunai no meu pescoço com a outra. Pudi sentir a mão dele acariciando de leve minha cintura puxando meu corpo mais para perto do dele enquanto ele baixava o rosto aspirando meu perfume na curva do meu pescoço.

-Você continua muito lenta Sakura! - Falou ele em tom rouco com os lábios quase encostando no meu ouvido.

Meu coração estava disparado, minha boca estava seca, mas parecia que ele estava brincando comigo e ele iria ver. Concentrei chakra no pé pisando no dele, dei uma cotovelada que ele desviou e quando tentei dar uma rasteira fui um pouco desastrada e acabei caindo em cima dele. Aproveitando isso sentei em cima da barriga dele com uma perna em cada lado prendendo as mãos deles em cima da sua cabeça. Aproximei meu rosto do dele com um leve sorriso no rosto.

-Quem é muito lenta? - Perguntei sentindo a sensação de euforia da vitória crescer dentro de mim, mas assim como surgiu desapareceu rapidamente quando _aquele _sorriso surgiu no rosto dele. Em poucos segundos eu estava deitada no chão e ele me prendia da mesma forma que eu fazia anteriormente.

-Você! - Respondeu ele com _aquele _sorriso aproximando seu rosto do meu. Minha respiração estava acelerada assim como a dele. Nunca tinha ficado tão próxima dele e...

-SASUKE-TEME! VOCÊ NÃO PODE TER CHEGADO ANTES DE MIM! - Gritou Naruto se aproximando de onde estávamos.

Sasuke levantou e pude notar que era a contragosto. Ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar e quando o aceitei acabou me puxando com mais força do que o necessário fazendo com que eu me apoiasse nele para não cair.

-Oi Sakura-chan! Você vai treinar com a gente? - Perguntou Naruto sem notar a proximidade entre mim e Sasuke.

-Não Naruto. Eu tenho que ir para o hospital – Respondi um pouco corada.

-Lembra de almoçar com a gente, vai está todo mundo lá – Convidou Naruto e confirmei com a cabeça antes de sumir da vista deles.

O dia passou torturante para mim. Nunca tinha ficado tão próxima do Sasuke e de pensar que se talvez o Naruto não tivesse chegado eu teria beijado o único amor da minha vida. Sai mais cedo do hospital para falar com a Tsunade-sama, pois há muito tempo não ia ao seu escritório, porém no meio do caminho encontrei uma amiga que não via há certo tempo.

O nome dela era Miyuki Chizu e havia se formado na academia um ano depois de mim e era sensei. **(N/a: Vicky eu só mudei a idade e ela vai ter 21 ta?)** Ela tem olhos castanhos, porém com o tempo percebi que eram na verdade esverdeados. Cabelos cumpridos, cor de mel, sendo lisos até o queixo e depois eram ondulados, batendo ate a cintura fina da mesma. A minha amiga tinha a pele branquinha e curvas que eu sabia que deixava a maioria dos homens daqui enlouquecidos. Ela sempre foi extremamente equilibrada e ao contrario de mim não se deixava levar pelos sentimentos embora com os amigos fosse doce, gentil e muito paciente. É incrível que sempre que está conversando com alguém possui com um sorriso estampado no rosto, mas não aquele sorriso falso, e sim um amplo e verdadeiro que dava a uma sensação de aconchego a pessoa.

-MIYUKI-CHAN! - Gritei alegre correndo para abraçá-la – Como foi sua missão?

-Saku-chan! Foi ótima! - Respondeu Miyuki sorrindo – Eu estava com saudades!

-Eu também - Falei sorrindo – Porque você não vai comigo lá na Tsunade-sama e depois vamos almoçar com meus amigos? Eu tenho certeza que eles vão amar te conhecer.

-Ai! Não sei Sakura! - Falou Miyuki – Eu acho que vou ficar com vergonha de chegar lá sem conhecer ninguém.

-Não aceito um "não" como resposta – Falei a puxando pelo caminho que levava a sala da Tsunade-sama – Eles não são nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. Olha tem a Ino, ela é a porquinha loira de olhos azuis que namora o Gaara que não está aqui é lógico, é super animada e eu tenho certeza que vocês vão se dar bem. Tem a Hinata também, ela é um amor, muito tímida, anda meio tristinha pelo fim do namoro, mas é muito receptiva e gosta de praticamente todo mundo. A Tenten é muito engraçada e companheira, fica amiga da pessoa muito rápido. Dos meninos tem o Shikamaru, ele é um preguiçoso muito inteligente. Tem o Chouji que é guloso que só ele. O Kiba e o Shino eu não converso muito, mas o Kiba tagarela muito enquanto o Shino fica mais na dele. O Sai é meio inexpressivo, mas a Tenten está se esforçando para ensinar a ele sobre emoções. O Lee é meio louquinho com seu lance de "Fogo da juventude", porém é muito gentil. O Naruto apesar de ser um baka é como se fosse um irmão pra mim. O Neji é calado, contudo é gente boa quando quer e o Sasuke apesar do jeitão é perfeito.

-O quê? Nada de mais mesmo...só a namorado do Kazekage, a herdeira e o gênio Hyuuga e os dois shinobi mais forte da aldeia entre outros...nada de mais mesmo – Comentou Miyuki em tom irônico, querendo esconder sua insegurança.

-Sem, mas nada! - Afirmei categórica – Ola Tsunade-sama o que aconteceu que ta tudo tão agitado por aqui?

-Um assaltante na vila! - Respondeu Tsunade-sama servindo-se de sake.

-OMG alguém foi atacado? Morto? - Perguntei preocupada.

-Que nada...o assaltante deve o azar de tentar atacar o Uchiha...fiquei até com pena do meliante – Falou Tsunade-sama rindo.

-Não é o primeiro assalto que acontece aqui – Comentou Miyuki depois de me laçar um olhar assustado diante do comentário da quinta.

-Eu sei Miyuki, por isso eu tava pensando em reativar a policia interna – Comentou Tsunade-sama servindo-se de mais sake.

-Mas a policia interna era organizada pelo clã Uchiha! - Falou Sakura.

-Esse é o problema, os velhos do conselho ainda não confiam totalmente na regeneração do Sasuke, sem contar que ainda tenho que falar com o próprio – Falou Tsunade-sama – Mas já tenho um plano em mente e proíbo as duas de falar qualquer coisa ao Uchiha.

Nós saímos de lá e eu continuava pensativa. Quando chegamos ao restaurante todos já estavam lá e pude notar que só tinha espaço ao lado do Sasuke e outro ao lado da Tenten.

-Ola gente! Essa é a Miyuki, uma grande amiga – Falei sorrindo atraindo toda atenção para a minha amiga – E esses são Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, Lee e o Sasuke.

Todos se cumprimentaram e Tenten amistosamente chamou Miyuki para sentar ao seu lado enquanto eu sentava ao lado do Sasuke. Ficou assim: Eu, o Sasuke, o Lee, Ino, Shika, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Naruto, Miyuki, Tenten e o Sai do meu outro lado **(N/a: Gente a mesa era redonda)**

-Eu não me lembro de você ter se formado com a gente? Nem do hospital – Comentou Ino sorrindo amistosa.

-Eu me formei um ano depois de vocês e sou sensei – Respondeu Miyuki sorrindo.

-SENSEI? - Perguntou-gritou Naruto e eu sorri. Sabia que aquela pergunta seria o começo de uma animada conversa. Virei o rosto e percebi que Sasuke observava desinteressado a conversa que prosseguia e acabei vendo um pequeno corte no seu pescoço. Acumulei chakra na mão curando o ferimento passando mão desde a parte atrás da orelha ate a curva do seu pescoço enquanto ele piscava longamente os olhos.

-Estava machucado – Falei diante ao olhar interrogador dele – Eu soube que você enfrentou um assaltante...mas algum machucado?

-Não...era um assaltante de quinta – Falou Sasuke com _aquele _sorriso.

-Que bom! - Respondi sorrindo.

A conversa rolava solta e a Miyuki já estava entrosada com todos, mas pude perceber que a Hinata estava um tanto deslocada e decidi puxar assunto com ela.

-E então Hinata cadê o Neji-san? Perguntei e logo notei que havia acontecido alguma coisa, pois ela deu um leve sorriso e corou muito.

-Ele foi convocado para uma missão! - Falou a minha tímida amiga em tom baixo.

-Porque você quer saber do Hyuuga? - Perguntou Sasuke em um tom estranho.

-Por nada, curiosidade apenas – Respondi sorrindo e ele fechou a cara.

-SAKURA-CHAN! Eu já falei que hoje você esta estonteantemente perfeitamente linda? De como os seus olhos esmeraldinos me entorpecem e me fazer querer... – Começou a me bajular Lee só que eu nunca vou saber o que ele queria, pois o Sasuke deu um murro tão forte nele que fez o Lee cai desacordado.

-Porque você fez isso? - Perguntou Tenten olhando assustada para o seu ex-companheiro de equipe.

-Ele está bem? - Perguntou Miyuki e o resto da mesa deu os ombros em resposta voltando a conversar.

-Pra mim isso é ciúme – Escutei a Tenten falar para o Sai.

-Eu não entendi muito que era, mas ele definiu como: "cuidar do que é meu" – Falou Sai e me deixei perder em pensamentos. Desde quando o Sasuke tinha ciúmes de mim? Desde quando ele me considerava dele?

O almoço acabou e a turma continuou conversando, mas minha cabeça estava longe dali, pois podia sentir a perna do Sasuke roçar sem querer na minha e isso estava mexendo demais comigo.

-Gente, eu já vou indo. Eu vou ter que fazer plantão a noite e quero descansar um pouco! - Falei sorrindo cansada para todos.

-Eu vou com você Sakura! - Falou Sasuke tirando dinheiro suficiente para pagar tanto a sua como a minha parte.

-Não precisa Sasuke-kun! - Falei, mas ele pareceu ignorar meu comentário, pois ele só deu _aquele _sorriso e praticamente me arrastou do restaurante pela mão. Nós começamos a andar no nosso costumeiro silêncio até toparmos com um conhecido.

-Ola Neji-san! A Hinata-chan havia dito que você estava em missão – Cumprimentei sorrindo enquanto o Sasuke fechava a cara.

-Oi Sakura! Estava sim, mas acabou cedo – Respondeu Neji com um leve sorriso – Aproveitei e vim buscar a Hinata-sama. Ah! Ola Uchiha!

-Hyuuga! - Cumprimentou o Sasuke a contragosto.

-Eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntos – Comentou Neji sorrindo malicioso olhando diretamente para as nossas mãos ainda dadas.

-Não é isso Neji-san, o Sasuke-kun só estava me apressando – Falei tentando soltar a minha mão, contudo o Sasuke não deixou.

-Você não ia buscar a Hinata? - Perguntou Sasuke em um tom falsamente amigável.

-Vou sim! - Falou Neji sorrindo para mim e saindo.

-Então que dizer que o Hyuuga é o cara que a Hinata está gostando? - Perguntou Sasuke com cara de bobo que descobre o obvio e ele ficava muito fofo assim.

-É sim! E ele também gosta dela! - Respondi rindo – Espero que os dois deem certo.

Sasuke apenas deu _aquele _sorriso e me acompanhou ate a porta.

-Eu vou ter uma missão mais tarde. Se você quiser, eu posso te acompanhar ate o hospital – Ofereceu Sasuke e eu acenei sorrindo dizendo que sim.

Ele passou na minha casa horas depois e admito que eu me arrumei bem mais que o normal. Não estava com minhas roupas ninjas, usava uma calça jeans justa com uma blusa azul claro e meus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, com o tempo ele havia crescido e hoje batiam na altura do meu ombro. Já o Sasuke estava com o seu uniforme da ANBU com a máscara presa na calça. Ele normalmente ficava assustador naquela roupa, mas não agora, não com _aquele _sorriso no rosto e principalmente não com _aquele_ sorriso direcionado especialmente para mim.

Fomos em direção ao hospital com o nosso comum silêncio. Era como se conversássemos através dele. Chegamos à porta do hospital e quando virei para me despedir alguns rapazes que também eram médicos me chamaram e acenei para eles, mas os mesmos não estavam mais olhando para mim...olhavam para um ponto atrás de mim. Quando olhei para que ponto fosse encontrei Sasuke com seus olhos vermelhos que rapidamente voltaram ao normal.

-Eu já tenho que ir. Até amanhã Sakura – Falou o Sasuke depositando um beijo no meu rosto.

**N/a: Gente! Milhões de desculpas pela mega demora, mas é que essa semana foi simplesmente uma loucura. Segunda teve duas aulas extras a noite de química orgânica, e pra quem já tem ela no currículo sabe o quanto pode ser cansativa. Terça teve duas provas de história. Quarta teve amostra cultural. Quinta teve "quinta literária" e aulão de redação para o ENEM. Sexta tira duvida. Sábado teve aulão com todas as matérias para o ENEM e domingo foi à prova. Só hoje tive tempo de digitar e passar aqui pra postar. Então desculpa de novo.**

**Lovenly- **_Aii que bom que você gostou da fic espero que continue por aqui!_

**Espero ter respondido todos os comentários, se tiver esquecido de algum me avisa ta?**

**Comentem plx**

**Beijinhos**

**Ate o próximo **


	6. O fato de você não ser tão mais frio

_5- O fato de você não ser tão mais frio comigo._

Na manha seguinte eu fui treinar com os garotos. O Kakashi-sensei nos dividiu em dupla. Primeiro o Sasuke e o Naruto e eu com o Sai. Após metade do campo de treinamento ter sido destruído o Kakashi-sensei trocou as duplas me colocando com o Sasuke. Nessa mudança pude notar como Sasuke mudava quando treinava comigo. Quando ele lutava com o Naruto ou o Sai ele não media esforços para ganhá-los, mas comigo ele me ajudava a melhorar e eu podia notar que ele fazia tudo para não me machucar.

-Vamos comer lámen? Pediu Naruto sorrindo.

-Eu não vou – Respondi ajeitando minhas coisas – Eu combinei que passaria a tarde com as meninas. Daí vou lá para casa da Ino!

-Eu te levo ate lá. Não estou a fim de comer lámen hoje – Falou Sasuke e eu apenas sorri em resposta.

Dessa vez nós não ficamos necessariamente em silêncio. Eu comecei a falar e o Sasuke concordava com algumas coisas ou falava uma observação, o que me deixou extremamente feliz.

-Ola Sa-sakura-chan! Sa-suke-san! - Cumprimentou Hinata acompanhada por Neji.

-Ola Hinata-chan! Neji-san! - Cumprimentei sorrindo e beliscando o Sasuke para que ele fizesse o mesmo, mas ele só acenou com a cabeça – Bom, vamos Hinata?

Nós nos despedimos dos garotos e fomos andando, mas antes pude escutar o Neji falando:

-Eu pensei que vocês não eram nada.

-Calado Hyuuga! - Falou o Sasuke se afastando.

A tarde passou bem agradável e eu me sentia bem estranha no fim dela. Para falar a verdade eu me sentia muito mal. A Hinata esse ano iria assumir o seu clã e como era uma obrigação ela estar casada, ela falou que o Neji e o pai dela andavam conversando aos murmúrios e a Hinata achava que seu pai estava pensando em unir a família principal com a secundária, ou seja, um casamento seu com o Neji. A Temari já estava de casamento marcado com o Shikamaru e como o Gaara era um Kazekage, ele a Ino não passariam muito tempo como namorados. A Tenten tava morta de empolgada com o Sai e por incrível que pareça o Naruto tomou coragem e convidou a Miyuki para sair e por mais incrível que pareça não foi pra comer lámen!

E eu? E a minha vida sentimental? Tava mais fraca que tudo e isso é culpa **dele. **Porque ele tem que ser tão complicado? E porque eu to sentada no lago ao lado do Distrito Uchiha?

-Sakura? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou aquela voz tão conhecida minha e que era a que eu menos queria ouvir naquele meu momento de pura revolta por ser encalhada.

-Que eu saiba esse lago não faz parte do distrito Uchiha, então eu não te devo explicações por estar aqui! - Respondi sem pensar e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas curioso com a minha resposta mal criada.

-Você está bem? - Perguntou ele e assim que ele se calou começou a pingar e logo depois a chover forte.

-Se eu estou bem? Pergunta bem irônica! - Exclamei fora de mim – Não Sasuke eu não estou bem.

-Sakura, o que aconteceu? - Perguntou ele incerto.

-Eu...eu estou sozinha! Eu me sinto tão só – Respondi sentindo as lágrimas chegarem aos meus olhos e minha voz falhando em consequência – Eu sinto falta de ter alguém que cuide de mim...de cuidar de alguém...de ser importante na vida de uma pessoa.

Sasuke olhou assustado diante o meu desabafo e em um ato inesperado me puxou em encontro ao seu corpo e me abraçou de forma protetora. Fiquei espantada, mas aquele gesto me fez chorar ainda mais. Depois de alguns minutos me acamei e o Sasuke notou isso, pois se afastou de mim.

-Vem! Vamos para a minha casa antes que peguemos um resfriado – Falou Sasuke me puxando em direção a mansão Uchiha.

-Não! É melhor eu ir para minha casa – Falei me envergonhando pela cena feita anteriormente.

-A minha casa é bem mais perto – Falou ele com ar impaciente – Eu não quero que você fique doente.

-É claro! Isso faria com que não tivéssemos missões, certo? - Questionei pensando no porquê de estar mal.

-Errada – Respondeu Sasuke me puxando – Eu me preocupo com você.

Aquela resposta me desarmou e me deixei ser puxada por ele. Nós entramos na casa dele e ele começou a me guiar para parte de cima da casa, mais precisamente para o seu quarto.

-Toma um banho quente – Mandou ele me entregando uma toalha branca fofa e uma blusa social preta.

Eu entrei no banheiro sem falar nada. Tirei minha roupa encharcada e me perdi em pensamentos ao sentir a água quente batendo de encontro ao meu corpo. Passei um bom tempo no banho e depois coloquei a blusa que ia até metade da minha coxa.

Ao sair do banheiro notei que a tempestade havia piorado. Desci a escada receosa e encontrei o Sasuke na cozinha. Sorri e me sentei em um banquinho na frente dele.

-Deixei-me fazer alguma coisa pra você...é uma forma de agradecer – Falei em tom meigo e ele murmurou um "sim" como resposta – O que você acha de brigadeiro? **(N/a: Gente! Dando uma abrasileirada na fic ta?)**

-Ta! Faz o que você quiser – Falou ele emburrado.

Sorri animada e fui atrás dos ingredientes. Como era eu que ajudava o Sasuke a fazer as compras sabia que tudo que eu precisava estaria ali. Coloquei leite condensado, quatro colheres de achocolatado, manteiga e um pouco de creme de leite **(N/a: Fica tãoo bom! É a minha especialidade). **Já pronto coloquei no prato, pequei duas colheres e me sentei novamente na frente dele.

-Não vai comer não? - Perguntei depois da minha terceira colherada. Sasuke deu _aquele _sorriso e nos comemos em silêncio.

-Eu não disse que era bom? - Questionei com um sorriso infantil.

-Fico feliz que esteja melhor – disse Sasuke e pude notar um leve tom preocupado por trás da frieza habitual.

-Desculpa pela cena! - Pedi sentindo meu rosto esquentar – Eu não queria que você tivesse presenciado aquilo. Não quero que você ache que sou fraca.

-Você não é fraca Sakura – Falou Sasuke depois de alguns segundos de silêncio – Você é forte sem deixar ser sentimento de lado...eu admiro e gosto disso em você.

Eu fiquei sem ação diante daquela frase e fiquei ainda mais estática quando ele levantou e parou na minha frente segurando o meu rosto com suas duas mãos fazendo com que eu o encarasse. Ele foi aproximando seu rosto do meu sem pressa fazendo com que minha respiração ficasse descompassada. Seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distância dos meus e não aguentava mais encará-lo. Serrei meus olhos esperando ansiosamente o contado.

Ele encostou seus lábios nos meus a principio de forma tímida e ate me espantei com a delicadeza dele. Ficamos naquele breve contato por algum tempo apenas nos acostumando com o gosto um do outro até eu sentir a língua dele passando pelos meus lábios pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo e logo os entreabri dando a permissão pedida.

O beijo que era tímido a principio logo perdendo essa característica se tornando profundo, apaixonado, intimo. Nossas línguas travaram uma batalha ávida e podia sentir o Sasuke percorrer casa mínimo centímetro da minha boca. Suas mãos haviam deixado meu rosto e podia sentir uma percorrendo minhas costas fazendo eu me levantar do banco colando o meu corpo no dele enquanto a outra permanecia na minha nuca guiando os movimentos do beijo. Já as minhas foram de reflexo aos seus cabelos. Há muito eu queria sentir a maciez daqueles fios arrepiados.

O beijo foi perdendo velocidade e a necessidade de respirar se fez presente. Começamos a nos separar entre selinhos e leves mordidas no lábio inferior. Passei um tempo com os olhos ainda fechados e quando abri vi o Sasuke me olhando de forma diferente, com um brilho nos olhos ônix de carinho...amor?

Um sorriso começou a surgir no meu rosto e foi retribuído por _aquele_ sorriso dele. Sasuke começou a se aproximar de mim novamente, mas um clarão e um forte trovão me fizeram estremecer. Desde criança eu tinha medo de tempestade com trovões e esse medo se fortificou quando na primeira vez que dormi sozinha sem meus pais caiu uma tempestade parecida com essa. Ele notou esse medo e se aproximou me dando outro abraço protetor e me aconcheguei em seus braços. Alguns segundos depois eu me acalmei e tomei coragem de perguntar.

-Porque você me beijou, Sasuke-kun?

Ele não respondeu de imediato e não sabia o que esperar como resposta. Ele se afastou levemente de mim e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Eu gosto mesmo de você – Falou o Sasuke de costas para mim e eu só sorri feliz caminhando ate ele abraçando suas costas. Ficando na ponta dos pés para colocar meu rosto na curva do ser pescoço.

-Eu também gosto muito de você – Falei sorrindo dando um pequeno beijo no seu ombro – Eu te amo.

**(N/a: Bom...a partir de agora começa o hentai. Quem não gosta, pode ir direto ao fim do capítulo ta?)**

Sasuke virou lentamente com _aquele _sorriso no rosto me beijando novamente. Ficamos nos beijando por minutos incontáveis e quando dei por mim já estava imprensada na parede com minha blusa levemente aberta fazendo surgir um generoso decote. O Sasuke estava sem camisa e minhas mãos já haviam abandonado os cabelos deles indo de encontro ao seu corpo ainda desconhecido por mim e pelo jeito o Sasuke queria fazer o mesmo, pois enquanto sua mão subia pela minha coxa ele distribuía beijos pelo meu pescoço indo à direção ao meu colo. Eu estava perdida em um turbilhão de sensações e mal notei quando ele me pegou no colo e me levou para o seu quarto.

Senti a maciez da cama, mas não prestei muita atenção a isso, já que os lábios dele tomaram os meus e seu toque me guiava a beira da insanidade. O beijo que ele me dava mudava constantemente de velocidade ora amoroso ora selvagem e isso era praticamente uma tortura para mim. Ele foi descendo os beijos pelo meu queixo, meu pescoço, minha nuca, meu ombro, meu colo. A blusa que eu usava já estava esquecida no chão e eu estava exposta ao brilho dos olhos ônix trajando apenas a calcinha e sutiã. Fiquei levemente envergonhada, sendo assim meu rosto devia estar muito vermelho. E pelo jeito o Sasuke notou, pois esse sorriu malicioso antes de tirar de vez a minha sanidade. Sua mão começar a subir pela minha coxa, passando pela minha cintura e parando no meu seio. Começou a acariciar meu mamilo ainda por cima do sutiã e logo ele enrijeceu fazendo-me soltar um baixo gemido abafado pelos lábios deles que novamente estavam colados no meu. Podia sentir a mão dele abrindo o fecho do sutiã e não mostrei nenhuma resistência com a retirada da peça.

Novamente com um sorriso malicioso ele desceu o rosto beijando o vale entre meus seios e eu arqueei as costas em um gemido alto quando os lábios frios dele entram em contato com o meu mamilo. Ele sugou de leve enquanto a mão acariciava o outro me levando a outra dimensão. Meus gemidos não são contidos e minhas mãos já ganharam vida livre acariciando cada parte do corpo dele que conseguem alcançar. Com uma coragem que nem sabia que possuía passei minhas mãos pelo cós da calça abrindo de forma desajeitada.

Ele que até então beijava a minha barriga levantou o rosto com olhar cheio de interrogação. Sorri em resposta antes de abrir o zíper e deixá-lo apenas de cueca box preta. Passei a mão pelas coxas grossas dele desviando para suas nádegas. Ele sorriu malicioso antes de me beijar mordendo levemente meu lábio inferior.

Posso sentir as mãos deles na parte lateral da minha calcinha e logo o pano não mais estava na minha pele. Percebo que o Sasuke também estava nu e o contato pele com pele arranca um leve gemido dele.

Podia sentir seu membro pressionando o meu ventre e pela primeira vez naquela noite senti medo. Era a minha primeira vez e como poda mulher sentia temor pelo desconhecido. O Sasuke percebeu o meu medo e me beijou com carinho, beijando meu maxilar.

-Calma minha flor! Eu não vou machucá-la – Falou ele em tom calmo mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e distribuindo caricias por todo meu corpo.

Não posso dizer que o medo necessariamente passou, mas estou mais relaxada e excitada. O Sasuke lança um olhar interrogativo e em aceno com a cabeça no intuito de dizer que estou pronta. Sinto a minha intimidade sendo levemente invadida. A dor foi instantânea. Não era uma dor insuportável, mas era diferente. Como reflexo me afastei um pouco só não quebrando o contato por Sasuke estar segurando pela cintura.

Escutei Sasuke perguntando se deveria parar em tom de mistura entre preocupação e desejo. Respondi que não e senti sendo invadida por completo. Soltei um gritinho de dor enterrando minhas unhas no ombro dele. Logo a dor foi sendo substituída por prazer. Um prazer imensurável, indescritível, irreal.

O clímax. A magia do momento. E eu finalmente era sua mulher. Somente sua.

**N/a: Ficou muito ruim? Serio não sou boa fazendo hentai, mas decidi arriscar. Agora a fic ta em outra face, os dois juntos e espero que tenham gostado!**

**Minari- **_hoho que bom que gostou...espero que comente e goste desse também!_

**Quero agradecer aos comentários e a quem colocou a fic como favorito, alerta e etc. Brigadinha mesmo!**

**Comentem ta!**

**Bjuss**

**Ate o próximo!**


	7. A forma como eu te acalmo

_Cap 6--A forma como só eu te acalmo_

Eu acordei estranhando a cama e a claridade. Para a minha surpresa senti uma mão afagando os meus cabelos com leveza para eu supostamente não acordar. As lembranças da noite passada surgiram na minha mente com clareza e eu agradeci mentalmente por ele ainda não ter notado que eu estava acordada.

Consegui escutar ele sussurrar um: "linda" antes de beijar a minha testa e sair da cama. Escutei o barulho do chuveiro e depois a porta do quarto abrindo e fechando. Não consegui me força a abrir os olhos. Era certo que não poderia evitar isso por muito tempo, mas eu estava envergonhada e com medo do que aconteceria quando eu abrisse os olhos.

A porta voltou a abrir e eu senti a cama baixar indicando que outra pessoa havia se deitado do meu lado. Senti ele se aproximando de mim e os lábios frios dele tocaram o meu pescoço subindo em direção ao meu ouvido.

-Quanto tempo mais você vai fingir que ainda ta dormindo? Perguntou ele com um tom brincalhão por trás do tom serio.  
Inconformada eu abri os olhos de forma hesitante me acostumando com a claridade e dando de cara com o rosto perfeito dele. A pele branca o cabelo molhado caindo de forma encantadora do seu rosto, os lábios vermelhos e os olhos negros me fizeram suspirar.

-Eu não estava fingindo – Falei corando.

-É claro que não estava – Falou ele com _aquele_ sorriso inclinando o seu rosto fazendo os seus lábios tocarem nos meus de forma leve – Se quiser tomar banho antes do café fique a vontade.

Eu sorri antes de levantar esquecendo momentaneamente a minha nudez, mas assim que senti o vento frio de encontro com minha pele gemi de desgosto e vergonha e irracionalmente puxei com toda a minha força do lençol da cama me cobrindo com ele. Mas o Sasuke não esperava tal reação e acabou sendo derrubado pelo meu puxão.

-Sakura, você ficou louca? Perguntou Sasuke irritado levantando do chão com a mão nas costas.

-Eu te machuquei? Perguntei angustiada.

-Não, mas porque você fez isso? Perguntou Sasuke emburrado se aproximando de mim.

-Eu...eu não sei – Falei ainda mais envergonhada.

-Sakura...você não precisa ter vergonha de mim – falou Sasuke na minha frente alisando os meus braços – Não precisa ficar com vergonha do seu namorado.

-Meu namorado? Questionei meio perdida.

-Só se você não quiser – Falou ele com _aquele_ sorriso. Eu demorei alguns segundos para entender que aquilo era um pedido de namoro e quando tardiamente eu notei me joguei nos seus braços o abraçando com força.

-É claro que eu quero – Gritei alegre beijando cada parte do seu corpo que eu alcançava. O peito, o pescoço, a mandíbula, a bochecha, os olhos, a boca. A felicidade parecia irradiar de mim.

-É melhor você ir tomar banho querida. Você tem que ir para o hospital e eu para uma missão rápida – Falou Sasuke. Eu me encaminhei alegre para o banheiro ainda coberto pelo lençol. Pegando minha roupa me vesti rapidamente e sai de lá penteando o meu cabelo. Ele me levou ate meu apartamento e me deu um selinho de despedida.

Com a semana que se passou todos da vida já sabia do meu namoro com o último Uchiha. Os mais velhos da vila acharam que eu havia enlouquecido. Para eles uma vez traidor sempre traidor então eu estava sujando minha reputação de ninja brilhante me juntando a ele sem falar que para eles eu não tinha mais meus pais para manter a minha honra. Uma grande besteira em minha opinião. As fãgirl do Sasuke estavam com ódio, afinal me achavam pouco de mais para ele. As idiotas ainda tentaram me pegar em uma emboscada e atrevo-me a dizer que elas não vão mais fazer isso se tiverem um mínimo de inteligência. Mas as reações que mais me importavam não me decepcionaram.

O Naruto ficou muito feliz e disse que queria ser o padrinho do nosso casamento, as meninas ficaram muito felizes por mim, mas disseram que há muito tempo já esperavam que isso acontecesse, pois o Sasuke já me tratava de modo diferente há algum tempo. O Kakashi não resistiu de fazer brincadeirinha e ele e Tsunade-sama disseram que iriam honrar minha honra. Eu nem ligaria se eles não tivessem falado isso na frente de todo mundo. Eu nem preciso dizer que corei e muito.

O Sasuke era impar comigo. Era fato que ele não gostava de demonstrações publicas de afeto e que sua possessividade era uma prova viva do seu ciúme, contudo ele era gentil, amoroso e ate falava de vez enquanto quando estávamos juntos.  
Nesse exato momento eu e ele aproveitávamos o pôr-do-sol em um piquenique improvisado. Eu estava deitado no seu peito. O Sasuke me abraçava com um braço enquanto a outra mão alisava o meu cabelo em uma forma de carinho única. Eu levantei meu rosto sorrindo mordendo o seu queixo de leve. Ele me presenteou com _aquele_ sorriso e baixou o rosto no intuito de me beijar, mas um chakra desconhecido o fez parar a ação.

-Uchiha a Hokage-sama que vê-lo imediatamente no seu escritório – Falou o ninja e logo quando acabou de falar saiu de lá.

-Pode ir amor, eu vou preparar um jantar pra gente enquanto você tiver lá – Falei sorrindo rezando para que ele não precisasse sair de missão.

**Narrado por Sasuke**

-Hokage-sama! Cumprimentei chegando ao escritório.

-Pode tirar sua máscara – Mandou a Hokage e eu obedeci – Eu tenho em assunto muito importante para tratar com você.

-Uma Rank-S? Perguntei sabendo que a Sakura não reagiu bem a me ver saindo para uma missão dessas com tanto pouco tempo de namoro.

-Não – Respondeu e eu quase suspiro de alivio – Sasuke, você deve estar ciente dos problemas internos que nossa vila esta enfrentando. A violência interna esta crescendo assustadoramente. Ontem mesmo a Srta. Hyuuga quase foi atacada.

-A Hinata esta bem? Perguntei levemente interressando, a final ela era amiga da Sakura.

-A Hanabi, irmã da Hinata, esta bem sim! A menina ficou nervosa e assustada, mas graças a Kami-sama o Neji chegou a tempo e você deve imaginar o estado que ele deixou o atacante – Responder a Hokage servindo-se de sake.

_*No mínimo morto* _pensei com um meio sorriso.

-Mas não é sobre ela que quero lhe falar. Eu decidi reabri a policia interna – Falou ela e eu não podia ter ficado mais surpreso – Como você bem sabe quem comandava antigamente a policia era o seu clã e não penso em tirar dos Uchiha's essa honra. Mas acabo esbarrando em um problema.

-O conselho dos anciães não confia em mim – Falei. Aquilo era fato, mesmo passando um ano praticamente preso e fora de missões e posteriormente os serviços que fiz em favor da vila não tiravam à imagem de traidor que boa parte da população. Eu sei que a qualquer momento eles esperam que eu mostre o sangue amaldiçoado que corre nas minhas veias e destrua a vila...mal sabem eles que os laços que me ligam aqui são fortes demais para serem quebrados.

-Exatamente. Eles querem uma prova de sua fidelidade – Falou a Hokage bebendo mais um pouco da sua bebida favorita.

-Mais uma você quer dizer – Falei com o máximo de sarcasmo.

-Olhe o tom que você usa comigo moleque – Falou a Hokage e eu fechei a cara – Bom, eles querem que você se torne um sensei.

-SENSEI? Perguntei elevando um pouco meu tom de voz tamanha a minha descrença.

-Exatamente, para ser mais especifica sensei de três Kunoichi – Falou a velha bêbada que aprecia estar se divertindo as minhas custas.

-Eu pensei que os times eram mistos – Falei com os dentes cerrados.

-E são. Mas o problema é que tem menos homens nessa e esse grupo ficou só meninas – Respondeu a Hokage – Você não precisa dá uma resposta agora, a final você não está mais pensando só por si, então eu espero ate amanha sua resposta.

Eu saí de lá irritado sem saber o que fazer. Na minha cabeça só existia uma coisa. Ir em casa trocar de roupa e ir extravasar essa raiva em um treino pesado.

**Fim da narração de Sasuke e volta da narração pela Sakura**

Quando o Sasuke saiu corri para o mercantil atrás dos ingredientes necessários para fazer um jantar diferente. Senti a velha senhora dona do local me olhando de forma estranha, mas nem cheguei a me importar. Terminei as compras o mais rápido possível para ter tempo de preparar a comida com calma e usando minha chave reserva fui logo à direção à cozinha. A comida estava quase pronta quando senti a presença dele na cozinha. Encarei seus olhos vermelhos sem entender, mas logo percebi que toda vez que ele se irritava profundamente ele ativava o sharingan sem nem mesmo perceber. Sorri para ele e fiquei encarando-o ate a respiração dele ameniza e os meus tão amados olhos ônix voltarem.

-O cheiro está ótimo – Comentou ele encostado-se à porta.

-Obrigada meu amor – Falei sorrindo limpando as minhas mãos no avental que usava. O Sasuke olhava para mim de uma forma estranha, como se quisesse gravar aquele momento. Como se eu fosse o seu porto seguro.

-Posso saber o porquê da sua irritação? Perguntei me aproximando passando os braços pelo pescoço dele recebendo um olhar surpreso dele.

-A Hokage quer que eu vire sensei para poder reabrir a policia interna da vila – Respondeu ele se afastando de mim indo pegar um copo de água.

Agora eu entendi o que Miyuki havia comentado sobre um novo sensei na academia. E posso imaginar a raiva do Sasuke, já que pelo que tinha entendido o tal sensei deveria pegar um time só de Kunoichi.

-E o que você pretende fazer? Perguntei receosa esperando um longo silêncio como resposta.

-O que você acha que devo fazer? Perguntou ele me deixando surpresa. Não é sempre que o Sasuke pede minha opinião para algo tão importante, mas foi ali que eu percebi que ele me queria mesmo na vida dele que a minha opinião era importante para ele.

-Eu acho que você deveria aceitar. Aposto que você se daria muito bem como sensei. Você sempre me ajuda quando a gente treina e sem contar quer eu sei que você sempre desejou reaver a policia que era organizada pelo clã e essa é uma ótima maneira de mostrar o quanto forte e honrado é o clã Uchiha – Falei mostrando que estava orgulhosa por ele ter recebido tal chamado da Hokage.

-Eu achava que só iria treinar os nossos filhos – Falou ele em tom baixo e envergonhado me fazendo sorrir – Eu não seu lidar com meninas.

-Pensa que essa experiência é uma ótima forma de aprender a conviver com crianças para quando tivermos nossos filhos – Falei me aproximando dele novamente passando os meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

-Então você aceita ter filhos comigo? Perguntou ele.

-Eu quero ter muitos filhos com você – Falei o beijando tentando não pensar que aquela pergunta era um pedido de casamento.

Ficamos nos beijando por um longo tempo e combinamos que depois do jantar iríamos falar com a Hokage antes que o Sasuke pensasse melhor e desistisse da idéia.

Quando chegamos ao escritório da Tsunade-sama encontramos lá uma verdadeira algazarra. Senhoras gritavam enquanto a Tsunade-sama parecia tentar controlar tudo. Puxei o Sasuke para perto da Miyuki que estava encostada na parede. Quando ela nos viu se assustou e endireitou a coluna.

-Ola Miyuki-chan! O que é que esta acontecendo? Perguntei curiosa e pode jurar ter escutado o Sasuke murmurar um: _"fofoqueira"._

-É...bem...assim – Tentou explicar minha amiga de forma desconcertada. Mas ela não pode terminar de tentar, pois a presença do Sasuke foi notada e agora todas olhavam para ele.

-Ah! Aqui está o traidor! O que você pretende hein? Usar as nossas filhinhas para algum ritual maléfico? Questionou uma delas.

-Não queremos um traidor como sensei de nossas filhas – Falou outra e eu entendi o que estava acontecendo. Elas estavam se revoltando contra a indicação do Sasuke para ser sensei. Olhei para ele e percebi que ele estava mais magoado do que irritado e foi a minha vez de ficar irritada. Ninguém ofendia o meu Sasuke-kun na minha frente. Sabia que ele poderia ficar irritado, mas decidi agir por impulso.

-Olhe aqui minhas senhoras pensem muito bem antes de falar alguma coisa do Sasuke. Com todo o respeito, onde é que as senhoras estavam todas as vezes que nossa vila foi atacada? Vocês ficam em casa esperando os seus maridos e filhos enquanto o "traidor" está enfrentado os ninjas rivais se arriscando constantemente – Falei raivosa atraído todas as atenções da sala para mim – Eu vejo o Sasuke sendo ferido e tenho que curá-lo com o coração na mão com medo de não ser forte o suficiente para salvá-lo. Mas mesmo com as cicatrizes em sua pele ele não rejeita uma missão ou foge de uma luta, então vocês não podem o julgar por um erro.

-Erro? Erro é quando você esquece a comida no fogo e ela queima. Ele traiu a vila, seu time, você – Falou uma delas me encarando como se eu tivesse enlouquecido.

-O Sasuke nunca traiu o time 7 ou eu – Falei em tom rude – Porque você não tenta olhar por além das aparências? O Sasuke foi por medo de o Itachi lhe tirar sua nova família o tal time 7 que você acredita que ele traiu. Mas se vocês não querem ir pelo campo emocional eu mostro com prazer o outro lado. O Sasuke foi o melhor novato do nosso grupo e pelo resto de sua vida se destacou pelas fantásticas habilidades. Quando retornou a vila aceitou ficar em prisão domiciliar afastado de missões e depois já perdoado virou chuunin e posteriormente jounins. Foi aceito na ANBU e quando não está escalado com o time 7 comanda o seu esquadrão. Quem pode ser mais apto para ser um sensei?

O silêncio após o meu discurso me assustou. Fiquei com medo de ter sido dura de mais ou ter exposto o Sasuke ao ridículo.

-Bom, pelo que a Sakura disse acho que ficou claro que eu aceito o cargo Hokage-sama – Falou Sasuke com feições ilegíveis.

-Aqui estão os dados delas – Falou Tsunade-sama sorrindo para mim.

Nós saímos de lá e o Sasuke me puxou pra si nos "teletransportando" e antes que eu pudesse me situa senti os lábios deles tomando os meus ate com certa violência. Não recusei o beijo, mas me assustei com a atitude repentina. Minhas costas já estavam imprensadas entre a parede da sala e o corpo dele. Porém da mesma forma repentina que o beijo começou ele acabou.

-Desculpa ter te beijado assim – Falou o Sasuke se afastando – Mas eu tava tão irritado que precisa de um pouco de você.

-Eu sei que eu te irritei. Eu não devia ter aberto a minha boca, por favor, desculpa-me – Pedi sentindo meus olhos marejarem.

-Você me irritar? É claro que não Sakura. Você agiu como uma verdadeira Uchiha que vai ser. Eu só me irritei com a situação – Falou ele e eu o encarei abobada.

-Uchiha que eu vou ser? Perguntei abobada.

-Sakura, normalmente as mulheres recebem os nomes dos maridos quando casam – Falou Sasuke revirando os olhos – Você era bem mais inteligente antigamente.

Eu nem liguei para o último comentário. Só pulei no seu colo beijando todo o seu rosto dizendo a ele o quanto o amava.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Os dias passaram de forma rápida aqui em Konoha. Ser noiva de Sasuke Uchiha era uma situação nova e bastante agradável para mim. As fãs do Sasuke tentaram ate armar uma pra mim, mas foi só uma ir parar no hospital que as outras pararam de me irritar.

A estava muito feliz pelo Naruto e a Miyuki finalmente começaram a sair oficialmente e eu não daria muito tempo para os dois começarem a namorar. A Ino estava alegre pela data do casamento da Temari estava se aproximando, a final o Gaara viria para a festa e ela finalmente poderia vê-lo. A data do casamento da Hinata com o Neji já estava marcada e a Tenten e o Sai estavam muito bem obrigada.

Eu andava pelas ruas, iria me encontrar com o Sasuke para almoçamos juntos. Ele havia saindo em missão e tinha ido direto para uma reunião com sensei da academia. Quanto mais eu me aproximava dela mais podia notar uma movimentação estranha e foi com surpresa que encontrei Lee e Sasuke se encarando.

-Ah Uchiha o seu grande clã reduzido a isso ser sensei de um bando de kunoichi com uma mulher te defendendo? Perguntou Lee debochado e mesmo de longe podia sentir a energia que o Sasuke emanava e via que isso provavelmente não acabaria bem.

-Sasuke... – Falei em tom baixo, mas em tom suficiente para ele escutar. E foi quase instantâneo. A energia parou e a postura dele se suavizou.

-Cara Lee, é muita hipocrisia de a sua parte falar assim menosprezando os poderes de uma kunoichi, a final você é um dos que mais as defende. E quando a ter uma mulher me defendendo...bom, sendo ela a minha noiva eu fico muito feliz em ter seu apoio – Falou Sasuke em tom extremamente frio.

-Bom, então amanha será o grande dia – Falou Shikamaru fazendo os que estavam assistindo ir embora. Aproximei-me de maneira lenta entrelaçando a minha mão na dela dando um sorriso encorajador e orgulhoso.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

A sala parecia mínima. O Sasuke havia saindo para conhecer as três kunoichis e eu não via à hora dele chegar para me contar o que havia acontecido. A porta havia sido aberta de maneira leve, ou seja, ele não estava de fato muito irritado, talvez um pouco. Fiquei com medo de perguntar como havia sido e ele não me responder ou pior responder de maneira bruta. Respirando fundo decidi arriscar.

-Então como foi? Elas são bonitinhas? Engraçadas? Poderosas? Perguntei não me controlando.

-Você quer mesmo saber de tudo não é? Perguntou Sasuke resignado.

-Quero, mas se você não quiser contar tudo bem. Tudo bem mesmo – Falei recuando. Sasuke me encarou por um bom tempo ate eu desviar o olhar.

-Sakura eu não aprecio o fato de você parecer pisar em ovos quando está conversando comigo. Eu quero que você se sinta a vontade comigo, que possa falar, perguntar, encarar, sem medo de como eu possa reagir – Falou Sasuke e eu percebi que ele por trás da frieza habitual estava magoado pela forma que eu estava reagindo.

-Desculpa Sasuke-kun. Desculpa mesmo, por favor. Nunca foi minha intenção magoá-lo, eu só não quero ser irritante demais – Falei em tom baixo.

-Eu só quero que você seja você mesmo. Eu me apaixonei pela Sakura irritante – Falou Sasuke se aproximando de forma lenta segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos me beijando em seguida.

-Eu te amo – Falei baixinho me afastando em direção à cozinha, queria preparar um jantarzinho bem gostoso pra ele.

-Ei!! Pra onde você vai? Eu vou te contar tudo sobre: Suzushi Tsuki, Lin Yokizo e Hikari Ichiyama – Falou Sasuke e eu me sentei ao seu lado sorrindo abertamente.

**Flashback**

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

Sasuke nunca ficará tão nervoso em sua vida. Isso era estranho para ele, mas conhecer o seu time era algo que havia lhe tirada o sono. Todos esperavam que ele falhasse, porém ele era um Uchiha e ele mais uma vez provaria que tinha voltado para ficar.

Entrou na sala levemente atrasado encontrando lá três meninas. A primeira tinha olhos grandes e expressivos, de um tom verde escuro, seus orbes estão sempre contornados por um delineamento preto forte que em conjunto aos cílios longos o destaca bastante. Os cabelos são ruivos, sendo da cor laranja forte, vão até sua cintura, quase completamente lisos, porém perfeitamente ondulados e vermelhos nas pontas. Além disso, tem uma franja desfiada e bem lisa, sempre jogada para o lado direito. A pele é demasiadamente branca, se assemelha a porcelana, tem algumas sardinhas alaranjadas na região das bochechas e do nariz, que lhe dar um ar meigo e infantil. A boca é fina e bem contornada. Nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado. O corpo, apesar de pequeno e frágil, é bem formado e com curvas nos lugares certos. Cintura bem fina contrastando o quadril, seios médios, pernas finas, porém bem definidas, braços finos, mão e pés pequenos. **(N/a: Personagem criada por ****Gabihh-chan****)** A segunda tinha longos cabelos violetas presos em duas marias-chiquinhas ate a altura do bumbum. Olho cor vermelha sangue com nariz fino e delicado com boca rosada e pequena. Corpo flexível com as curvas no lugar certo. **(N/a: Personagem criada por DarkAngel16694)** A terceira tinha estatura mediana, rosto de traços marcantes, cabelos castanho-dourados lisos batendo na altura da cintura, sempre presos em uma trança. Os olhos são de um tom azul-escuro, sempre contornado de preto, realçando-os. Tem o corpo bonito e repleto de curvas. **(N/a: Personagem criada por ****Loony Midnight****)**

-Acompanhem-me, por favor – Pediu Sasuke levando as três para onde Kakashi levou no passado o antigo time 7 – Bom, eu quero que vocês se apresentem: digam seus nomes, do que gosta e não gosta, qual são seus sonhos e passatempos.

-Bom, eu me chamo Lin Yokizo. Bom, gosto de coisinhas simples como abraço e beijinhos, amo ser mimada e agradada, adoro comprar e me arrumar e principalmente cantar. E é lógico do Hiro – Começou a falar a ruiva de forma bastante animada.

-Aff, mas só você mesmo para colocar o idiota do Hiro nessa lista – Falou a de cabelo violeta revirando os olhos.

-A única idiota que eu to vendo aqui é você – Falou Lin como se tivesse falando a ofensa do século.

-Vocês duas parem. Continue sua lista Lin – Mandou Sasuke num tom que não admitia contestação.

-Eu não gosto de animais grandes, só gatinhos fofinhos e cachorrinhos pequenos, morro de medo de altura, não gosto de receber ordens de ninguém e tenho como passatempo cantar e olha o Hiro. Meu sonho para o futuro é me casar e ser uma ninja respeitada – Falou Lin sorrindo.

-Bom agora você – Pediu Sasuke apontando para a segunda.

-Eu me chamo Suzushi Tsuki, mas podem me chamar de Suki-chan. Gosto de chamar os outros por apelido, amo animais, principalmente a minha raposinha de estimação a Koichi, amo conversar e de lamen. Não gosto de gente metida, de acordar cedo, gente chara, silêncio demais e deslealdade. Tenho como passatempos comer lamen, treinar com minhas duas espadas gêmeas e conversar com meus amigos. Tenho como sonho ser uma poderosa médica-nin como a Ino-sama e a Sakura-sama – Falou a de cabelos violetas de modo tão rápido que o moreno só acompanhou com clareza por anos de convivência com Sakura e com Naruto.

-Meu nome é Hikari Ichiyama, mas todos me chamar de Hika-chan. Gosto de silêncio, lugares calmos e meu namorado o Satoru. Não gosto de pessoas tagarelas, de machistas e não sei. Tenho como passatempos passear em parques, treinar e sair com o Satoru. Não sei o que sonho para o futuro – Falou a terceira com um pequeno sorriso.

-Bom...time 7 eu sou Sasuke Uchiha. O que vocês precisam saber de mim é que sou bastante rigoroso, não tolero atrasos e quero provar a todos que um time formado de kunoichi pode ser melhor do que qualquer outro – Falou Sasuke como sempre com poucas palavras.

-Sensei, posso pegar o sonho do senhor como meu? Perguntou Hikari sorrindo.

-À vontade – Falou Sasuke sorrindo para elas.

**Fim do Flashback**

**Volta da narração da Sakura**

-Então foi isso – Falou Sasuke com _aquele_ sorriso.

-Você gostou delas? Perguntei encantada.

-Vou ter trabalho com os gênios diferentes, mas eu convivo com você e com o Naruto então... – Falou o Sasuke com um inédito tom divertido.

-Posso saber o que você quer falar com isso? Perguntei me fingindo de irritada.

-Que você é a minha irritante favorita – Falou o **meu **namorado antes de me beijar.

**N/a: Oi Amores!!**

**Nossa desculpa mesmo pela mega demora em o capítulo ficar pronto, mas é que eu tava em reta final na escola e dia 9 eu já tenho o meu primeiro vestibular. Rezem por mim, por favor. Então o próximo capítulo só começará a ser escrito depois do dia nove, mas o próximo virá o mais rápido possível.**

**-- **_Seja muito bem vinda!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado...e espero que goste desse também._

**Diana-- **_Oiee!! Nossa que bom que você gostou...e muito obrigada pelos elogios ^^_

**any_gloss-- **_Olaa!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado...agora ta na "segunda" fase da fic, espero que continue por aqui._

**Mara-- **_Seja muito bem vinda. A dá um desconto que é o meu primeiro :P_

**Bom..quero agradecer a que favoritou a fic e etc. Fique muito feliz quando vi.**

**Espero que gostem e comentem esse capítulo.**

**Ate o próximo**

**Beijos**


	8. A forma como você demonstra que sentiu

_7- A forma como você demonstra que sentiu saudades_

Eu tava cansada, suja, estressada, mas feliz. Sim feliz. A missão havia sido um sucesso. Uma pequena vila havia sofrido uma epidemia e como não tinham muitos médicos ela havia pedido ajuda da nossa vila.

Porém a saudade já estava me consumindo. Fazia apenas uma semana que eu não via o Sasuke e já não estava mais agüentando. Cheguei à sala e entrei para entre meu relatório a Tsunade-sama.

-Ola! Cumprimentei a minha sensei que para variar estava bebendo sake – Aqui está o meu relatório.

-Muito bem...pode ir – Mandou Tsunade-sama irritada.

-Sensei, o Sasuke-kun ta em missão? Perguntei rezando para que ele estivesse aqui na vila.

-Não. Deve ta treinando com seu time – Falou a hokage e sai de lá para casa, a final não podia e vê-lo toda suada.

Terminou o banho, trocou-se e foi para a área de treinamento. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Conseguia sentir sua presença com facilidade e também pude escutar a conversa que se desenvolvia na ala de treinamento.

-Hikari, dá para prestar atenção no seu treino e você também Lin – Mandou Sasuke pelo que parecia ser a décima oitava vez.

-Ah Sasuke-sensei é difícil me concentrar com o Satoru-kun tão perto – Falou a menina corando. E então fofo escutar o Sasuke-kun sendo chamado de sensei.

-E eu to morta – Falou Lin suada e corada pelo esforço físico.

-Ta uma pausa de cinco minutos e mais nada – Falou o meu Sasuke fazendo as meninas gritar de alegria.

-O sensei ta mais estressado essa semana né? Escutei a tal da Lin comentando com a Hikari quando passaram por mim sem nem notarem minha presença.

-Você também pode descansar Suzushi – Falou Sasuke.

-To indo Sasu-sensei – Falou a menina rindo e saindo para pegar sua garrafa de água.

-Ola meu lindo! Falei me aproximando entrelaçando minha mão na dele e dando um leve beijo na sua bochecha.

Ele me olhou de canto de olho me presenteando com _aquele _sorriso. Ele passou algum segundo me encarando. Puxou meu corpo de leve de encontro ao seu me abraçando de forma aconchegante, carinhosa e protetora. Fiquei levemente surpresa com aquela ação, a final o Sasuke não é muito fã de demonstrações de afeto em publico.

-Como foi à missão? Perguntou ele quando a gente se afastou.

-Completada com sucesso – Respondi sorrindo – Só to cansada, usei bastante chakra.

-E porque você não ficou em casa descasando? Perguntou Sasuke com um leve tom de preocupação. Lembrando que quando ele fala de casa ele faz reverencia ao bairro Uchiha.

-Eu tava com saudades – Falei de forma manhosa. Fiquei na ponta dos pés o roubando um selinho.

Ele revirou os olhou antes de me dá outro selinho e eu interpretei aquilo como um: _"Eu também to com saudades"._

-Ai meu Kami-sama!! Sakura Haruno? Perguntou Suzushi quase gritando e chegando próximo ao casal rapidamente – Meninas!! Venham aqui! O Sasu-sensei tem mesmo uma namorada!!

-É noiva baka, não ta vendo a aliança – Falou Lin chegando mais do que rápido a onde nós estávamos.

-Ola Haruno-san eu sou a Suzushi, mas pode me chamar Suki-chan – Falou a de cabelo violeta empolgada – É um prazer conhecer a senhora. Serio a senhora e a Ino-sama são minhas ídolas.

-É um prazer Suki-chan, mas pode chamar de Sakura e nada de senhora viu? Falei sorrindo delicadamente.

-Eu sou a Lin e aquela ali se agarrando é a Hikari – Falou Lin sorrindo ao apontar para outra menina beijando um rapazinho muito bonitinho.

-Prazer querida – Falei sorrindo.

-Sakura-san, vamos almoçar com a gente – Pediu Lin sorrindo.

-Hoje não. A Sakura acabou de chegar de uma missão e precisa descansar – Disse Sasuke serio como sempre – Vocês estão dispensadas por hoje.

-Hum...descansar sei – Falou Lin em tom baixo me fazendo corar e quando percebi o Sasuke já tava a alguns passos de distância.

-Tchau meninas! Amanha a gente combina de almoçar – Falei sorrindo correndo para acompanhar o Sasuke.

-Você é simpática demais – Falou Sasuke assim que consegui acompanhá-lo.

-Alguém tem que ser simpático nesse casal – Falei risonha beijando seu pescoço e abraçando o seu braço direito.

-Verdade – Falou Sasuke me observando com _aquele _sorriso.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Na manha seguinte eu ainda me sentia bem cansada. Não havia recuperado totalmente o meu chakra e bem não havia dormido muito ontem a noite. Sorriu olhando o noivo adormecido e desceu para preparar o café da manha.

-Eu acho que vou engordar, nunca imaginei que você cozinhasse tão bem – Falou o Sasuke me abraçando por trás **(N/a: Não pensem besteiras hein?) **e beijando o meu pescoço raspando levemente seus dentes fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar.

-Adoro quando você chega assim de surpresa – Falei me virando encarando aqueles olhos cor de ônix – Eu te amo.

-Também – Falou Sasuke e eu sorri abertamente antes de puxá-lo para um beijo. Já estava sentada no balcão da pia com ele acomodado entre minhas pernas beijando com vontade os meus lábios.

Cada vez que ele me beijasse era como o primeiro, ainda mais estando no cenário no qual havia realmente acontecido o nosso primeiro beijo. Mas uma zoada fez a gente se separar. Olhamos para a porta do fundo e eu corei intensamente ao ver um ANBU lá.

-A Hokage quer ver os dois imediatamente na sala dela – Falou o homem com tentativa de passar neutralidade, mas pude identifica malicia e constrangimento no tom dele.

Suspirei de alivio quando o ANBU sumiu. Sasuke parecia realmente irritado e subimos para nos trocar. Ao chegarmos o Sasuke colocou sua mascara e entrou primeiro. Demorou um tempo ate eu ter permissão de entrar e na sala só estava a Hokage.

-Sakura, eu sei que você acabou de voltar de uma missão, mas Suna pediu a nossa ajuda. O Kazekage esta sendo ameaçado e foi lançado em Suna um espécie de vírus então eu escolhi você e a Ino para ir lá. Quero que voltem com a comitiva que vêem para o casamento da Temari e do Shikamaru, assim vocês ajudaram na proteção do Kazekage – Falou Tsunade-sama e eu me preocupava mais a cada segundo.

-A Ino sabe que o Gaara-san ta correndo perigo? Perguntei preocupada.

-Não. Eu ocultei essa parte para um melhor desenvolvimento por parte dela – Falou Tsunade-sama e eu fiz uma pequena reverencia antes de sair.

Cheguei a casa e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas, estava fechando minha bolsa quando o Sasuke saiu do banheiro já vestido com sua roupa da ANBU com a mascara presa na calça.

-Qual é sua missão? Perguntou ele entrando no quarto de vez.

-Ir a Suna cuidar de uma epidemia e voltar com a comitiva do Kazekage – Respondi sem comentar a parte que o Gaara-san estava correndo perigo, a final antes de tudo eu era uma Kunoichi.

-Com quem? Perguntou ele em tom enciumado. Serio, eu adoro ver o meu Sasuke-kun com ciúme.

-Com a Ino – Respondi acariciando o seu rosto de leve – E a sua?

-Rank-S com duração parecida – Respondeu Sasuke me abraçando pela cintura.

-Rank-S? Perguntei preocupada.

-Não precisa se preocupar, eu tenho um motivo muito bom para voltar inteiro da vila...sempre tive – Falou Sasuke aproximando seus lábios dos meus – Tome cuidado.

Eu sorri e fiquei na ponta do pé o beijando. Mas logo o Sasuke tomou as regias do beijo e logo estávamos deitados na cama com as mãos dele percorrendo o meu corpo e meu desejo aumentava gradativamente a cada nova caricia. Minha blusa já estava aberta quando escutamos batidas na porta e em seguida a Ino gritando o meu nome.

Corei intensamente enquanto levantava fechando minha blusa. Gritei dizendo que já ia. Olhei novamente para o Sasuke e ele não estava nem um pouco feliz em ser interrompido pela segunda vez naquele dia. Sorri para ele e me aproximei beijando os seus lábios e em seguida me afastei pegando minha mochila.

-Toma cuidado ta? Falei parando na porta – Eu te amo.

-Eu também – Falou Sasuke sumindo me deixando sorrindo.

O caminho em direção a Suna passou tranqüilo, apesar de que graças ao uso excessivo de chakra na minha missão passada eu me cansei muito no trajeto. Entramos na vila e ao mostrar as nossas credenciais de ninja fomos levadas para a casa do Kazekage.

O lugar era lindo todo em vidro. Estávamos em um longo corredor e no fim dele já era possível ver a figura do Gaara e dos seus dois irmãos. Eu sorri, mas a Ino ainda não havia notado a presença, pois estava se olhando no pequeno espelho que possuía ajeitando o cabelo. Assim que distinguiu os chakras próximo a ela Ino deixou cair o espelho e olhou fixamente para o ponto aonde Gaara vinha acompanhado da Temari e do Kankuro.

-GAA-KUN!! Gritou ela e saiu correndo pulando nos braços do ruivo enlaçando a cintura dele com suas pernas e logo o beijando intensamente.

Era uma cena bem peculiar de se assistir. O kazekage de Suna sendo chamado de "Gaa-kun" e sendo agarrado por uma kunoichi loira que o beijava sem se preocupar se tinha ou não platéia, não que o Gaara tivesse mostrando resistência. Pelo jeito a saudade era recíproca. Temari possuía um sorriso maroto no rosto e Kankuro tossia falsamente na tentativa de separa o casal.

-Eu tava com tanta saudade de você – Falou Ino agora abraçada ao ruivo, mas logo em seguida o soltando – Ola Temari-chan! Kankuro!

-Oi Ino! Cumprimentou os dois.

-Sakura-san seja bem vinda a Suna – Falou Gaara no seu comum tom inexpressivos – Como já é tarde amanha vocês iram ver os pacientes. Temari mostre a Sakura-san onde é quarto no qual ela vai se hospedar.

-E o quarto da Ino não é para mostrar? Perguntou Temari debochada.

-Agora! Mandou Gaara e a Temari mesmo de cara feia fez sinal para eu segui-la enquanto Kankuro ria. Quando chegamos ao meu quarto Temari entrou também para nos fofocarmos.

-Ai! Eu não acredito que o seu casamento será daqui a um mês – Falei pulando na cama sorrindo.

-Nem eu!! Falou Temari sentando ao meu lado – Eu admito que esteja morrendo de saudade daquele preguiçoso. Ele ta se comportando né? E o Uchiha já se tocou que te ama?

-Bom, o Shikamaru continua o mesmo olhando as nuvens reclamando que tudo é problemático e como ele está com saudades da sua problemática – Falei a fazendo rir – E eu e o Sasuke estamos noivos.

Ela gritou de alegria, mas não ficamos muito tempo conversando já que eu estava extremamente cansada. As duas semanas seguintes passaram de forma agradável e a epidemia logo foi controlada, mas admito que o cansaço ainda não haja sumido sem contar que não agüentava mais de saudades.

A viajem de volta não foi tão tranqüila quando a de ida. Eu olhei horrorizada para o número de ninjas que nos cercava pelos menos uns quarenta sendo que a comitiva do Kazekage contava com vinte ninjas incluindo eu, a Ino, a Temari e o Kankuro. Eles eram altamente treinados e pela bandana notei que era do país da água. E a Ino tentávamos curar os feridos, mas meu cansaço estava minando minhas forças. O Gaara lutava um pouco distante da gente e a Ino periodicamente olhava para sua direção. Os ninjas da água não paravam de chegar e um medo me abateu. Um medo de não sair viva dali, de nunca mais ver o Sasuke.

**Narrado por Sasuke**

Tinha acabado de chegar à vila. Estava cansado e ferido, mas junto com minha equipe fui à sala da Hokage. Lá estava uma verdadeira bagunça a Tsunade estava vermelha, provavelmente de raiva, e minha curiosidade cresceu.

-O que esta acontecendo? Perguntou Naruto com sua voz escandalosa.

-A comitiva do Kazekage esta sendo atacada, meu amor – Respondeu Miyuki olhando para mim com atenção.

-Eu vou com a equipe de apoio – Falei em tom decidido.

-Mas você ta machu... – Tentou falar o Naruto.

-Eu vou e pronto – Falei. Eu tinha que ir lá. A minha preocupação era tanta com a Sakura que nem lembrava do machucado no meu abdômen.

-Então, Uchiha, Naruto, Hyuuga e Miyuki vocês são a primeira equipe – Falou a Hokage.

-A Miyuki não vai – Disse o Naruto em tom de preocupação e admito que teria a mesma reação.

-A eu vou sim – Falou a Miyuki em tom que não admitia contestação.

-Vamos de uma vez – Falei irritado. Algo que acho que chamam de pressentimento me dizia que se eu não fosse logo perderia para sempre a minha flor.

Quando chegamos lá vimos que a batalha estava longe de acabar. Alguns ninjas da areia haviam se juntado aos da água e aquilo com certeza era uma tentativa de golpe. Eu e Naruto fomos lutar perto do Gaara e a toda hora tentava reconhecer os cabelos cor-de-rosa da Sakura.

-As médicas-nin estão mais ao leste Uchiha, talvez elas precisem de ajuda – Falou o Gaara e eu dei um meio sorriso. Fui ate lá e assim que cheguei vi um homem alto e aparentemente forte estava a ponto de atacar a **minha** Sakura.

Usando a minha velocidade o matei usando a minha espada. Virei para encarar a Sakura e vi que seus olhos estavam turvos. Ela sussurrou um leve "Sasuke-kun" antes de desmaiar. Aparei o seu corpo mole junto ao meu e senti meu coração falhar.

-Sasuke-kun, que bom que você chegou eu.. – Começou a falar Ino, mas a sua voz falhou.

-Você ta bem? Perguntei sabendo que deveria recompensar o Gaara com informações.

-To, apenas com alguns machucados – Falou a Ino e eu suspirei de alivio.

-Você não ta em condições de lutar seu chakra ta pouco, então eu quero que você se esconda ali com a Sakura. Eu vou lutar perto protegendo vocês – Falei já levando a Sakura para a mini caverna que tinha ali.

-Eu ainda tenho condições de lutar – Falou Ino como uma boa ninja.

-Você quer que a Sakura se machuque? Perguntei tocando na ferida certa – Então fique aqui.

**(N/a: Gente desculpa, mas eu não sei escrever cenas de batalha. Desculpa para quem gosta)**

A batalha acabou de certa forma rápida. O golpe não havia tido sucesso e mais uma missão havia sido cumprida. Meu ferimento estava novamente aberto, mas a minha primeira reação foi ir ate onde a Sakura e pega-la no colo começando a correr em direção a Konoha. O Gaara fez o mesmo com a Ino e os outros machucados eram ajudados pelos outros ninjas.

Quando chegamos à vila fomos levados para o hospital e Tsunade começou a cuidar da Sakura em um quarto separado. A Miyuki e a Ino começaram a ralhar comigo por eu ter saído para uma batalha machucado, mas eu só escutei as duas primeiras palavras do longo sermão. Só conseguia encarar a porta na qual a Tsunade estava com Sakura. Eu sentia muita falta dela. Céus, eu nunca imaginei que iria depender tanto da presença de uma pessoa para ser feliz. Acho que já estava acostumado a ficar só, porém a sensação de ter alguém é bem melhor.

A porta se abriu e pela primeira vez tentei decifrar a expressão da quinta Hokage. Ela estava seria, preocupada, contudo para o meu intenso alivio os seus olhos estavam felizes.

-Como ela ta? Perguntei tentando ao máximo esconder a minha preocupação, mas falhando completamente.

-Ela desmaiou pelo uso intenso de chakra devido ao fato de ter ido a duas missões extensas, mas agora ela terá muito tempo para descansar – Falou Tsunade e isso me surpreendeu.

-É tão serio assim? Perguntei. A Hokage não dava férias a ninguém.

-Bom, como a Sakura ta grávida achei melhor ela ficar apenas no hospital – falou ela com calma.

-A Sakura ta grávida? Perguntei bobamente.

**N/a:****Gente, milhões de desculpas pela demora...mas entrei em um temporada de vestibular. Ai não deu para postar.**

**Bom...comentários já respondidos por e-mail e muito obrigada a quem favoritou, colocou a fic em alerta e me colocaram como autora favorita. Brigada mesmo.**

**Beijos**

**Ate o próximo.**


	9. Sua companhia

_Capítulo 8-- Sua companhia _

Eu acordei atordoada, mas ao abrir o olho teve a grata surpresa de estar viva e no hospital já muito conhecido meu. O meu chakra ainda não estava todo recuperado e sensação de cansaço ainda atingia cada mínima do meu corpo. A porta foi aberta e por ela passou a Tsunade-sama, que sorriu a me ver.

-Oh Sakura! Que bom te ver acordada. Finalmente eu consegui levar aquele Uchiha cabeça dura para curar os ferimentos deles, ele não queria sair do seu lado – Comentou Tsunade parecendo extremamente irritada – Nunca vi pessoa mais teimosa ou apaixonada. Mas como você esta?

-Estou cansada, muito cansada e sonolenta – Respondi abafando um bocejo com a mão.

-Sakura, você não poderá sair em missão por um bom tempo – Avisou a Hokage me assustando.

-O que eu tenho é tão grave? Perguntei quase começando a chorar.

-Bom, você está grávida – Informou Tsunade e eu senti o meu mundo parar. Fiquei sem reação. Será que o Sasuke sabia? Se souber será que ele tinha gostado? A felicidade começou a tomar conta de mim e inconscientemente passei a minha mão por meu ventre emocionada.

-O meu esgotamento pode trazer conseqüências para o bebe? Perguntei de forma preocupada.

-Isso nós só vamos saber com o passar do tempo, mas vamos rezar para não – Disse a minha mestra e ela tirou minha pressão e saiu em seguida me deixando com minhas duvidas e pensamentos.

Eu estava quase dormindo novamente quando escutei a porta sendo lentamente aberta. Abri meus olhos e olhei para a direção e eu o vi. Ele sorria, mas não _aquele _sorriso que estava à acostumada e que amava. Era um ainda mais especial. Ele não fazia questão de esconder o sorriso, ao contrario ele queria mostrar abertamente que estava feliz, que aquela noticia havia mexido com ele. Era um sorriso que mostrava que ele estava aliviado, emocionado e principalmente feliz. Eu sabia que provavelmente não veria mais esse sorriso, mas guardei na memória a feição contente do meu amor.

-Ola Otou-san! Falei em tom carinhoso e ele começou a vim em minha direção sem dizer nada. Afastei-me um pouco oferecendo o lado da cama para ele se deitar do meu lado. Ele o fez me abraçando cuidadosamente. Beijou a minha testa e me aconcheguei em seus braços adorando a sensação de segurança que ele sempre me proporcionava.

-Eu te amo – Falou ele em tom baixo sussurrado em meu ouvido.

-Eu também – falei em tom rouco e sonolento dormindo, mas dessa vez com a caricia da mão dele nos meus cabelos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Os dias passaram tranqüilos. O casamento da Temari com o Shikamaru foi lindo e é claro cheio de coisinhas problemáticas. O meu casamento com o Sasuke foi logo em seguida. A Tsunade queria que nos casássemos antes que a minha barriga ficasse grande e como eu queria a presença de todos os meus amigos tinha que ser logo após o casamento da Temari.

Havia sido uma cerimônia simples, mas que emocionou do começo ao fim. Todas as pessoas que eram importantes para nós estavam ali. O Sasuke havia me surpreendido quando na hora da troca das alianças o Sasuke alem da aliança de ouro branco ele colocou no meu dedo anelar esquerdo um anel de prata com o símbolo do clã Uchiha. Mais tarde ele me contou que tinha encontrado aquele anel do quarto dos pais, era de sua mãe e isso significava que ela era definitivamente uma Uchiha.

A nossa casa estava sendo reformada. O lado sombrio da antiga mansão Uchiha foi desaparecendo aos poucos e com a ajuda de todos, eu ia arrumando a casa do jeito que eu queria e com total aprovação do meu maridinho.

Eu já estava no sétimo mês e minha barriga estava enorme. A gente já sabia que seria um menino e seu nome seria Teijo, que significava virtuoso. **(N/a: Gente, eu vi isso em um site, se não for me digam ta?)**. Apesar de esta evitando ao máximo sair em missões longas o Sasuke havia saído em missão e aquela gigantesca casa sem ele ficava excessivamente vazia e triste.

Sorri diante daquela triste revelação. Eu dependia da companhia dele. Céus, a solidão era algo que me machucava intensamente. Eu não sabia como o Sasuke tinha agüentado tanto tempo sem ninguém.

Sai de casa, porque não agüentava mais aquele silêncio. Andei pelas ruas lentamente graças a minha grande barriga. Algumas pessoas me cumprimentavam de longe e outros viravam os rostos quando me viam passar, nas minhas costas o símbolo do clã Uchiha estava gravado.

-Saku-chan – Gritaram três vozes muito conhecidas por mim.

-Tenten, Miyuki, Hinata como vocês estão? Perguntei sorrindo esperando que elas me acompanhassem.

-Ola amiga, eu to bem e você se cuidando? Perguntou Hinata passando a mão de leve pela minha enorme barriga.

-A Tsunade comentou que você ta com a pressão alta e um pouco de anemia – Comentou Tenten me olhando de forma preocupada.

-É verdade...mas, ela pediu para eu fazer pequenas caminhadas no dia – Respondi sorrindo – Vocês não querem almoçar comigo? O Sasuke-kun ta em uma missão com as meninas e eu odeio comer sozinha.

-Mais é claro que a gente faz companhia a você – Falou Miyuki sorrindo gentilmente – Aonde você quer comer?

-Tudo menos lámen – Falei com cara enjoada.

-Tudo bem amiga, eu sei como é enjoar de lámen – Falou Miyuki divertida. E eu sei que ela deve ter enjoado mesmo, a final o Naruto só come lámen.

A nossa reunião entre amigas não estava completa, mas mesmo assim foi divertida. Elas me faziam rir e esquecer um pouco à falta que o Sasuke fazia. Mas, mesmo assim a preocupação não me deixava. O Sasuke havia ido à missão com a Lin, Tsuki e Hikari. Era uma missão simples, porém o Sasuke tinha inimigos demais e se eles os atacarem o Sasuke teria que se defender, atacar e defender as meninas. E essa idéia me matava por dentro.

-MIYUKI-CHAN!! Gritou Naruto fazendo todo mundo que estava no restaurante, e fora dele, olhar para a nossa mesa. A coitada da Miyuki estava muito corada, mas eu acho que ela já se acostumou com esses escândalos do Naruto.

-Oi Naruto-kun! Cumprimentou Miyuki levantando o beijando de leve em seguida.

-Sakura-chan, o teme já chegou – Avisou o Naruto e eu devo ter aberto um sorriso gigantesco. Levantei e sem nem lembrar de pagar a conta sai do restaurante o mais rápido que a minha barriga deixava.

Cheguei a casa assustadoramente rápida. A vontade era tão grande de vê-lo que ate mesmo corri. Abri a porta arfando cansada e sorri ao ver sua capa. Passei alguns segundos recuperando a minha respiração e logo comecei a subir degrau por degrau e quando cheguei ao nosso quarto escutei a zoada do chuveiro cessando. Não demorou muito para ele aparecer apenas de toalha na porta que separava o banheiro e o quarto.

-AMOR! Gritei feliz pulando nos seus braços.

-Sakura não faça movimentos bruscos – Rachou Sasuke, mas eu vi _aquele _sorriso que só ele tem bem estampado no rosto.

-Eu tava com tantas saudades – Falei acariciando seu rosto antes de beijá-lo.

O beijo começou lento como se precisássemos nos reacostumar com o gosto do outro. Depois ele foi ganhando velocidade e intensidade. Eu não queria apenas acariciar o seu cabelo, a saudade me consumia. Minhas mãos foram descendo vagarosamente pela sua nuca, ombros, cinturas e já estavam na barra da sua toalha quando o Sasuke-kun se afastou de mim com delicadeza.

-Sakura isso é tortura – Falou o Sasuke em tom baixo.

Se bem que era um pouquinho de tortura sim. Por quê? Bem, pelo simples fato de a Tsunade-sama ter nos proibido de ter relações mais intimas. Tudo graças a minha pressão que estava relativamente alta durante a gravidez e a uma anemia que não conseguia acabar.

-Mas, eu estava com tantas saudades de você – Falei manhosa o abraçando com carinho – Como foi a missão?

-Longa e chata – Respondeu ele se afastando de mim.

-A parte do "longa" eu percebi sozinha – Falei em tom de riso – Ta com fome?

-Um pouco. Eu não cheguei a almoçar – Respondeu o Sasuke e eu sorri.

-Eu também não. O Naruto me avisou que você tinha chegada antes que eu conseguisse dá a primeira colherada – Falei rindo – Vá se arrumar enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa para a gente.

Antes de sair do quarto ele segurou a minha mão e eu virei o rosto. Passamos alguns segundo nos encarando ate que ele deu _aquele_ sorriso.

-Eu também senti sua falta, Sakura – Falou o Sasuke naquele tom rouco e amoroso que poucas vezes ele usava e eu não impedi um largo sorriso aparecer no meu rosto.

Sai do quarto quase flutuando de alegria. E vamos concordar não é sempre que o frívolo Sasuke Uchiha consegue ser amoroso, mas ele é sim. Apenas comigo, mas ele é. Eu sorri novamente passando pelos corredores antes escuros da mansão Uchiha. Agora eles eram enfeitados e com janelas proporcionando uma iluminação natural.

Andei mais alguns passos, mas algo inesperado aconteceu. Uma leve dor no meu ventre e não conseguia mais controlar o meu chakra. Um passo. Apenas um passo e não encontrei mais o chão firme. Olhei para frente e vi que estava tão distraída que não percebi que já estava em frente à escada.

Um grito. Uma dor intensa e tudo ficou escuro.

**N/a: Gente!! **

**FELIZ NATAL!!!**

**Tudo de bom para vocês e uma FELIZ ANO NOVO também.**

**Gostaram do capítulo?? Espero que sim...só falta dois capítulos para a fic acabar então espero que comentem viu??**

**Julia-- **_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic ^^ espero que goste desse capítulo tbm._

**Ate o próximo**

**=*****


	10. Seu abraço

_Capítulo 9-- Seu abraço_

**Narrado por Sasuke**

Estava terminando de vestir um short qualquer quando escutei um grito que infelizmente conhecia muito bem. Sai do quando em disparada. Passei pelo longo corredor em desespero usando a minha incrível velocidade. Não a encontrei no corredor e o medo se tornou praticamente papável. Um medo de perdê-la estava me matando por dentro. Olhei para o fim da escada então o meu mundo parou. Lá estava a minha pequena flor de cerejeira caída no chão envolta de uma possa de sangue.

Desci as escadas desesperado. Peguei seu pulso e agradeci mentalmente o fato dela ainda esta viva. Peguei-a no colo da maneira que para mim pareceu mais certa. Corri rapidamente para o hospital e assim que cheguei ao hospital a levaram para a sala de cirurgia e chamaram a Tsunade em situação de emergência.

Quando ela chegou foi atualizada por sussurros por uma das medicas que haviam atendido a minha esposa. Pela expressão dela as noticias não eram boas e elas estavam distantes o suficiente para eu não escutar nada que falavam.

-Porque você esta vestido assim? Perguntou Tsunade com uma expressão irritada chegando ao meu lado e só então lembrei que estava só estava de short.

-Eu não ia esperam me vesti para trazer a Sakura para o hospital – Falei com raiva – E como ela esta?

-Eu não vou mentir para você. A situação dela é muito grave. Ela teve o começo de aborto por causa da queda e a pressão alta não esta ajudando no seu quadro clínico. Então eu vou ter que te perguntar, se tivermos que salvar apenas um será a Sakura ou o seu filho? Falou Tsunade e aquilo me pegou desprevenido.

-A Sakura – Respondi mal contendo as minhas emoções. Já fazia muito tempo que não tinha vontade de chorar como agora.

-É melhor você ir para casa se trocar – Falou a Hogake.

-Eu não vou sair daqui – Falei em tom irritado.

-Tudo bem. Vou pedir para alguém avisar o que aconteceu ao Naruto e ao Kakashi.

E ela o fez. O Naruto nos vez o favor de ir à minha casa e buscar roupas para mim. Eu sabia que os dois estavam lá, mas não falava nada. O medo nunca estivera tão presente quanto agora. Eu tentava a todo custo parar de pensar, mas a imagem dela envolta de sangue retornava a minha mente com força. Eu não poderia perdê-la. Eu não podia perder a pessoa mais especial da minha vida.

-Calma rapaz...ela vai ficar bem, eles vão ficar bem – Disse Kakashi pousando a mão no meu ombro de forma paternal no intuito de me acalmar.

-Eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida – Falei em tom baixo.

-E eu quase nunca escutei você falando uma frase tão longa – Disse ele em tom de riso e ate isso me fez lembrar a Sakura. Ela sempre dizia que eu deveria deixar de monossilábico.

O tempo passava lentamente e nada me fazia sair daquela sala de espera. Pedi para o Kakashi ir passar as instruções para as meninas do meu time e para o Naruto ir ver como estava às reformas do prédio que ficaria a central de polícia.

Senti o meu coração parar de bater quando a Tsunade finalmente saiu da sala. Ela estava pálida e parecia ter usado muito chakra.

-Como ela esta? Perguntei aflito.

-Ela vai ficar bem – Respondeu Tsunade – Foi uma operação difícil, ela perdeu muito sangue. O bebe se mostrou um verdadeiro Uchiha. Apesar de todas as complicações ele nasceu forte e só está um pouco abaixo do peso, mas depois de um tratamento intensivo ficara bem. Porém, eu tenho uma má noticia para dá. A Sakura não poderá mais ter filhos. É um risco para a sua saúde. Se ela engravidar isso pode ate ser considerado um milagre.

Eu sabia que isso machucaria a minha pequena flor. Ela sempre quis ter muitos filhos só não sei se por vontade própria ou porque no passado eu disse que tinha como sonho reconstruir meu clã, coisa aliais que eu já havia feito. Mas, ela estava bem e o meu filho também e contrariando toda a minha habilidade de esconder o que sinto eu sorri. Sorri realmente.

-Porque você não vai para casa tomar banho e trocar de roupa? Ela só acordará no fim da tarde – Aconselhou Tsunade me olhando como o que parecia ser carinho.

**Narrado por Sakura**

Acordei sentindo o meu corpo pesado. Lembrei da queda e meus olhos lacrimejaram. Passei a mão pelo meu ventre e não senti nada se mexendo. Gritei inconscientemente e a porta foi aberta pela Tsunade.

-Calma querida. O seu pequeno Teijo esta bem – Falou a minha mestra sentando ao meu lado na cama – Foi um parto muito difícil, mas pelo jeito ele é um verdadeiro Uchiha e foi forte o suficiente para agüentar.

-E quais são as conseqüências? Perguntei. Como boa medica que eu era e sabia que isso teria uma conseqüência.

-Sakura, você assim como eu sabe como essa sua gravidez foi difícil. A pressão alta e a anemia já eram dificuldades, mas a queda piorou tudo – Começou Tsunade – Sakura você não vai poder mais engravidar.

Foi ali que o meu mundo caiu. Eu não poderia mais ter filhos. Eu não era mais útil. O sonho do Sasuke é reconstruir seu clã, ter uma família grande, e eu não poderia dar isso a ele. Eu era uma mulher seca.

-Que olhar é esse Sakura? Perguntou Tsunade preocupada.

-Nada – Respondi.

-Quer ver o Teijo agora? Perguntou ela e a olhei com os olhos vidrados.

-Não – Respondi em tom ríspido e deitei virando as costas para ela.

**Narrado por Sasuke**

-Ola Tsunade! A sakura já acordou? Perguntei e ela assentiu – Nossa, graças a Merlin! Eu passei antes no berçário e vi o Teijo. Ele é tão pequenino que fiquei ate com medo de segura-lo, mas a Miyuki me convenceu a fazê-lo. E ele tem olhos verdes como o da Sakura, mas um pouco mais escuros. O dobe falou que ele não teve sorte e se parece comigo, mas ele é perfeito ainda bem.

-Você está se sentindo bem? Perguntou Tsunade me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

-Acho que um pouco entusiasmado – Respondi sem pensar.

-E bem falante – Completou Tsunade e eu virei o rosto para ela não notar o tom corado.

-Desculpa – Pedi tentando me recompor. A emoção de ter visto o Teijo pela primeira vez havia mexido e muito comigo.

-Não precisa se desculpar, Sasuke – Falou Tsunade em um tom estranhamente materno – Eu sei que você deve ta se sentindo muito feliz por ter novamente uma família. Você e a Sakura merecem isso.

-Brigado...eu vou entrar para vê-la – Disse ainda muito constrangido.

**Narrado por Sakura**

-Oi! Cumprimentou Sasuke abrindo a porta e vindo na minha direção – Você foi incrível sabia? A Tsunade contou que foi um parto difícil e sinto por você ter passado por isso – Ele deu _aquele_ sorriso beijando minha testa – O Teijo também esta bem, e ele é tão pequeno, mas é lindo. Já conquistou todas as enfermeiras.

-Você ta bem? Perguntei surpresa. Ele não falava daquele tanto. Ele falou o respectivo a quase uma semana.

-Entusiasmado – Respondeu ele sentando ao meu lado – Sabe quando eu fui a casa trocar de roupa e comecei a imaginar o Teijo correndo por lá. Treinado comigo, olhando você cozinhar. Quer dizer, tudo dá dando certo agora, eu tenho você, uma família, tudo.

-Desculpa – Pedi com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Pelo que? Perguntou o Sasuke parecendo perdido.

-Por ser seca. Por não poder mais te dar aquilo que você mais deseja – Respondi voltando a chorar.

-Se você não percebeu, Sakura, você já me deu tudo que eu queria – Falou Sasuke enxugando as lágrimas do meu rosto – Você me rensinou a amar, você sempre estive e está o meu lado, você me deu coragem para aceitar ser um sensei, você me deu uma família.

Eu observei o seu rosto calada em choque. Eu nunca imaginei o Sasuke falando assim tão abertamente sobre os seus sentimentos. Antes que eu falasse algo ele me abraçou. O tempo parou. Eu segurei no seu pescoço como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. Aspirei seu perfume sentindo o seu calor me envolvendo fazendo com que aos poucos a sensação de vazio que eu sentia anteriormente eu sentia sumir.

-O que você acha de ver o Teijo agora hein? Perguntou ele e mesmo ainda assustada eu acenti.

Ele apertou o botão chamando a enfermeira. Ele voltou a me abraçar com cuidado e não demorou a enfermeira chegar com um pequeno embrulho nos braços. Ela o colocou nos meus braços e saiu nos deixando. Eu olhei para o bebe esperando que ele começasse a chorar me rejeitando por não ser mais completa, mas ele só abriu os olhinhos me observando parecendo curioso. Passei lentamente o indicador desenhando seus traços e ele segurou meu dedo com sua mãozinha sorrindo sem dente me fazendo chorar, só que dessa vez de alegria.

-Ele é sua cara – Falei sorrindo para o Sasuke e o Teijo começou a chorar – Eu acho que ele ta com fome.

Eu baixei lentamente o meu pijama e sem dificuldade ele começou a sujar o seu seio mamando tranqüilamente. Como eu sou tola. Como eu pude pensar em rejeitar aquela criaturinha que era uma junção minha e do Sasuke. Ele era tão pequeno e eu já o amava tanto.

-Você fica linda dando de mamar – Comentou o Sasuke me abraçando pelos ombros com _aquele _sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você – Falei em tom baixo fazendo o Teijo azotar. O acomodando nos meus abraços e me aconchegando nos braços do Sasuke.

-Acredite minha flor, eu é que não saberia fazer sem vocês – Falou o Sasuke em tom rouco me fazendo sorri. Levantei o rosto lhe dando um selinho e depois comecei a cantarolar uma canção de ninar antiga fazendo o Teijo dormir.

**N/a: Oi meus amores!!**

**Gostaram desse capítulo?? Espero mesmo que sim ^^**

**Lembrando que o próximo vai ser o último.**

**kh-chan-- **_Oii!! Nossa fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic e comentado. Espero que você goste desse capítulo também!!_

**Grazi chan-- **_A sua espera finalmente acabou hoho fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic ^^ espero que goste desse capítulo também_

**Nanda-- **_Eu tenho a leve impressão que fui um pouquinho má parando justamente naquela parte, mas tem que se deixar o suspense hoho Nossa!! Não morre não ta?? Viu como tudo acabou bem?? O meu Natal foi ótimo ^^ e o seu?? Espero que goste desse capítulo._

**kelly £milly-- **_Oii que bom que gostou da fic ^^ sei bem como é difícil escolher o tema, passei séculos escolhendo esse e já to pensando em uma nova ^^_

**Nossa fiquei muito feliz com o número de review ^^ quero agradecer a quem favoritou, colocou a fic em alerta e me favoritou como autora.**

**Lembrando que o próximo capítulo é o último**

**=*******

**Ate o próximo **


	11. Seu Beijo

_Capítulo 10-- Seu beijo_

-Okaa-san, olha a boboleta num tis vim – Falou Teijo vindo ate mim fazendo bico**. (N/a: Erro proposital na tentativa de imitar fala de criança)**

O Teijo era a minha alegria. Ele está com três anos e a cada dia se parece mais com o Sasuke fisicamente. Mas, o Teijo é alegre, brincalhão, se bem que quando o pai decide treinar com ele o Teijo se transforma na miniatura perfeita do Sasuke, ate no jeito.

Falando no Sasuke, ele ta em uma missão. O que é bem difícil tanto para mim quanto para o Teijo. Ele passa o tempo todo perguntando pelo Otou-san e isso me parte o coração. Sem contar que eu também morro de saudades dele.

-Teijo-kun, a borboleta tem que ficar livre – Falei pegando sua mãozinha o puxando delicadamente para casa, mas antes de chegarmos lá o Naruto apareceu.

-Naruto, aconteceu alguma coisa? Perguntei estranhando a aparição repentina.

-O Otou-san chegou? Perguntou Teijo pulando nos braços do Naruto, que era como um tio para ele.

-Chegou sim – Respondeu Naruto colocando o Teijo no chão – Ele ta no hospital te esperando, mas pediu para eu ficar aqui com o Teijo.

-Mas, eu telo o Otou-san – Disse Teijo fazendo bico. Eu sabia que ele tava morrendo de saudades do pai, mas se o Sasuke me chamava no hospital é porque algo muito serio havia acontecido. O meu Uchiha era louco demais pelo filho para esperar para vê-lo.

-Teijo, você sabe muito bem que seu pai não gosta de ser contrariado, então eu vou lá primeiro e depois venho te buscar ta? Falei acariciando as bochechas do meu garotinho.

-Ta né? Resmungou Teijo entrando em casa sendo seguido por Naruto.

O Naruto e a Miyuki estavam de casamento marcado e ele parecia estar extremamente feliz. Ele e o Kakashi sempre cuidavam do Teijo quando eu e o Sasuke estávamos em missão. A Ino havia se mudado para Suna no ano passado e a Hinata estava grávida de oito meses. Eu ainda sentia a dor de não poder ter mais filhos, mas o Teijo já me mantém bem ocupada.

Eu entrei no hospital apresada e estranhei encontrar o Sasuke parado no corredor escorado na parede olhando para uma sala.

-Amor, como foi à missão?? Perguntei chegando perto dele.

O Sasuke olhou para mim com carinho e me puxou com força de encontro ao seu corpo me beijando em seguida. Ah! O beijo do Sasuke beirava a completa perfeição. Era completo, mágico. A textura dos seus lábios era maravilhosa. O toque da sua língua me levava a loucura.

-A missão foi tranqüila, mas um grupo de assaltantes destruiu uma pequena vila completa – Respondeu Sasuke passando a mão pela minha nuca.

-Então porque você demorou tanto para voltar? Perguntei o abraçando toda manhosa.

-Por causa da única sobrevivente – Respondeu Sasuke apontando para o espelho e eu a vi. Pequena, nem parecia ter um ano. Cabelos ralos e pequenos cortes na sua bochecha fofa.

-Como ela conseguiu sobreviver? Perguntei entrando no quarto já agindo como médica.

-A mãe a colocou escondida no porão enquanto a chacina acontecia, só a encontramos porque ela chorou se não ela morreria como o resto da família – Respondeu Sasuke parado na porta.

-A família dela morreu? Perguntei curando os ferimentos a olhando com pena.

-Toda – Respondeu Sasuke na porta do quarto.

-Ela vai ter que ficar em observação – Falei terminando de cuidar dos ferimentos visíveis.

-Então vamos pra casa? Perguntou Sasuke quase fazendo bico – Eu to com saudades do Teijo.

-Er...claro – Falei olhando novamente para a pequena desprotegida.

Nós saímos do hospital em silêncio com o Sasuke me abraçando pelo ombro. Com o tempo ele foi aos poucos conseguindo demonstrar mais os seus sentimentos. Se bem que com o Sasuke sempre será por entrelinhas, e pode me chamar de masoquista, mas eu gosto disso nele.

Assim que chegamos a casa o Teijo saiu correndo para abraçar o pai que lhe recebeu sorrido. Esse era um sorriso que o Sasuke só reservava para o filho e momentos muitos especiais de família. Apesar de ser mais aberto eu continuei preferindo _aquele_ sorriso, a final o Sasuke fica muito charmoso quando o faz.

-O Teme sabe sorrir? Perguntou Naruto rindo e eu dei uma cotovelada nele. O tempo passa, mas é incrível como o Naruto não muda. Se bem que eu gosto do jeito extrovertido do meu melhor amigo.

-Tatai, eu fiz o monte de desenho – Falou Teijo sorrindo com seus pequenos dentinhos.

-Então porque você não vai pega-los enquanto o Otou-san toma um banho? Perguntou Sasuke e o Teijo não perdeu tempo de sair correndo para o seu quanto – Cadê o dobe?

-Foi embora – Respondi e o Sasuke revirou os olhos entrando. Nós subimos em silêncio e ele entrou no banheiro.

-Sakura! Chamou o Sasuke e eu entrei no banheiro preocupada, vai que ele estava machucado e não me contou??

-O que aconteceu, amor? Perguntei entrando no banheiro o encontrando na banheira em uma imagem para lá de tentadora.

-Faz massagem nas minhas costas – Pediu Sasuke quase manhoso.

Eu sorri me sentando do lado de fora da banheira massageando o seu pescoço e ombros distribuindo beijinhos por sua nuca. Sasuke em um movimento rápido me puxou para dentro da banheira me fazendo sentar no seu colo.

-Porque você não tira essa roupa molhada? Perguntou Sasuke beijando meu pescoço enquanto tirava a minha blusa acariciando a minha barriga e meus seios.

-Tatai!! Chamou Teijo e a gente se separou ofegante.

-Termina seu banho, eu vou ver o que ele quer – Falei rindo da cara emburrada que o meu marido fazia.

A noite foi passando de forma calma. Teijo se deliciava com a presença do pai brincando de qualquer coisa que a infantil mente pensava e era obedecido por um Sasuke completamente diferente daquele que os shinobis do mundo ninja temiam.

-Cadê o Teijo? Perguntei quando ele me abraçou enquanto eu terminava de lavar a louça.

-Coloquei-o para dormir – Respondeu o Sasuke me virando me fazendo encará-lo me encostando a pia.

-Eu tava com saudades – Falei acariciando sua nuca com as mãos molhadas. Ele me deu _aquele_ sorriso e me beijou. Os anos podiam passar, mas eu ainda me sentia aquela adolescente boba que beijou o amor de sua vida pela primeira vez. O mesmo cenário e emoções parecidas, mas que agora eram bem mais fortes. Não era um amor platônico era um amor mesclado com carinho, compreensão, intimidade.

-Aishiteru – Disse murmurei mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Aishiterumo – Respondeu ele e eu sorri abertamente.

-Você fica bem mais romântico quando volta das missões – Comentei mordendo o lábio para não gemer quando senti seus dentes rasparem no meu pescoço – Sasuke-kun, é melhor a gente subir. Vai que o Teijo aparece.

-Você tem razão. Não quero ser atrapalhado novamente – Falou ele sorrindo malicioso me pegando no colo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Quando acordei na manha seguinte meu marido não estava mais na cama. Levantei com preguiça tomando um banho longo. Coloquei minhas roupas e desci. Na cozinha eu encontrei o Sasuke dando comida ao Teijo enquanto escutava os relatórios da Lin, Hikari e Tsuki. Ele não era mais sensei delas, mas as três trabalhavam na policia interna.

-Ola meninas! Cumprimentei depois de beijar a testa do meu filho.

-Ola Sakura-chan! Cumprimentou as três sorrindo. Ela não demoraram muito para ir embora nos deixando novamente sozinhos.

-Sasuke-kun, você vai precisar ir a policia hoje? Perguntei sentando ao seu lado.

-Não, hoje só vou fazer trabalho burocrático aqui em casa – Respondeu meu marido ainda tentando dar comida ao Teijo que estava mais a fim de brincar do que realmente comer.

-Então você vai cuidar do Teijo, eu tenho que ir para o hospital – Falei sorrindo para ele.

-Almoçamos juntos? Perguntou ele me encarando.

-Claro, você e o Teijo vão me buscar – Falei sorrindo me inclinando para dá um selinho nele – E você rapazinho se comporte.

Depois de me despedir dos dois amores da minha vida fui para o hospital. Comecei o dia examinando a Hinata, que por acaso estava indo muito bem. Mas, a todo hora a imagem do pequeno bebe vinha na minha mente e foi no berçário que o Sasuke me encontrou.

-Cadê o Teijo? Perguntei ainda olhando para o bebe.

-A Tsunade ta com ele – Respondeu Sasuke – O que vai acontecer com ela?

-Vai para um abrigo – Respondi sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto – Você lembra quando disse que a gente podia adotar?

-Sim – Respondeu o Sasuke em tom neutro.

-A gente pode ficar com ela? Perguntei virando para encará-lo.

-Você ta falando serio, Sakura? - Perguntou Sasuke me olhando assustado.

-Sasuke, eu não quero que ela fique como você buscando vingança ou o Naruto que nunca conheceu uma família - Respondi sentindo as lágrimas caindo no meu rosto - Por favor, Sasuke, eu quero tanto cuidar dela. Dar carinho e ajeitar o seu cabelinho combinando com seu vestido.

Ele não respondeu rápido só me abraçou com força deixando que eu chorasse tudo que eu queria antes de dizer o sim que eu tanto queria ouvir. Adotá-la foi bem mais fácil do que a gente imaginou, talvez por sermos próximos da Hokage ajudou muito, mas o importante é que agora ela tava ali no seu quartinho na nossa casa em total segurança e envolta de carinho e amor família. O único problema na verdade era o Teijo. Ele não tava aceitando muito bem a presença da Aya. O Sasuke disse que conversaria com ele hoje à noite e eu rezava que tudo desse bem.

-Posso saber por que você está com esse bico? Perguntou Sasuke ao filho enquanto os dois brincavam e eu fingia não prestar atenção.

-Não é nada não tatai - Respondeu o Teijo muito emburrado e o Sasuke passou a mão pelos seus cabelos.

-É por causa da chegada da Aya? - Perguntou Sasuke sorrindo de leve. Não era _aquele_ sorriso e não era o sorriso aberto que normalmente ele dava para o Teijo era um meio termo que eu considerei adorável. Talvez aquele sorriso fosse especialmente para Aya.

-Ela que roubar o otou-san e a okaa-san de mim - Respondeu ele fazendo bico.

-Querido, eu por acaso encontrei a Aya depois de toda a sua vila ter sido destruída e ate seus pais morrera - Começou a contar o Sasuke e o Teijo arregalou os olhos - Ela sobreviveu por um milagre e aqui em Konoha ela não tem mais ninguém além de mim, da sua mãe e de você.

-Ela ta sozinha? - Perguntou o Teijo surpreso e eu olhei para o Sasuke impressionada. Pelo jeito o seu poder manipulador não se restringiu só a mim.

-Ta. E eu prometi para ela que a protegeria então você me ajuda a proteger a sua irmã? - Perguntou o Sasuke serio esperando uma resposta do pequeno.

-Ajudo tatai!! Eu vou protege a Aya com a minha vida - Disse Teijo pulando nos braços do pai e eu senti as lágrimas chegando aos meus olhos.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Os dias foram passando levando consigo o outono e trazendo o inverno. A Aya conseguiu se adaptar muito bem ao novo lar e era uma verdadeira princesinha mimada tanto por mim quanto pelos homens da casa. O Teijo graças a meu Kami-sama não teve mais nenhuma crise de ciúme, na verdade ele adorava a irmã e ajudava ao Sasuke a mimá-la o máximo possível.

Nesses últimos dias o Sasuke não pegou nenhuma missão e ta aproveitando esse tempo para treinar melhor os policiais da policia interna. O Neji estava nas nuvens com o nascimento do seu primeiro filho. Ele era simplesmente fofinho com seus cabelos negros e olhos perolados e se chamava Hizashi em homenagem ao pai do Neji. A Hinata tava toda boba, mas eu sei como é essa sensação e entendo o jeito dela.

O casamento do Naruto seria dali a uma semana e o seu estado de nervos vinha ficando cada dia pior. A Tsunade-sama chegou ate a sedá-lo para dá a Konoha um pouquinho de paz, a Miyuki só assistia o surto do noivo pedindo desculpas.

-Que foi? - Perguntei para o Sasuke que me olhava de um jeito perdido. Ele me presenteou com aquele sorriso e fez um sinal com a mão para eu me sentar ao seu lado.

Eu sorri enxugando a mão. Nós já tínhamos jantado e as crianças já estavam dormindo na parte de cima da casa. Eu andei lentamente mexendo os quadris o fazendo rir. O som da risada do Sasuke era um som agradável e dificilmente ouvido.

-Tava com saudade de ficar assim com você - Falei me aconchegando em seus braços cheirando a curva do seu pescoço me deliciando com o seu perfume.

O Sasuke beijou a minha nuca exposta me fazendo tremer. Eu sorri passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos negros me deliciando com maciez dos fios. Ele tocou no meu rosto com carinho antes de tomar os meus lábios para ele. Hoje pelo jeito o Sasuke estava romântico. Ele tocou seus lábios nos meus com calma, mordendo o inferior me fazendo gemer. Sua língua deslizou calmamente pelos meus lábios e eu o deixei aprofundar o beijo com um longo suspiro.

-Sabe...eu tava aqui te olhando e fiquei pensando no porquê de você nunca ter desistido de mim - Comentou Sasuke depois que nos afastamos ficando abraçados no estilo conchinha no sofá.

-Eu não poderia desistir de você mesmo que quisesse - Falei acariciando sua mão que estava na minha cintura - Você há muito tempo já faz parte de mim. Sempre fez e sempre vai fazer.

-É bom saber disso - Falou Sasuke beijando meu pescoço.

-Sasuke - Chamei meio incerta depois de vários minutos em silêncio - Como foi que você se apaixonou por mim?

-Você quer mesmo saber? - Perguntou ele depois de vários minutos e eu sussurrei um "sim" virando no sofá para encará-lo - Tudo começou quando eu me vi totalmente dependente do seu **sorriso**, mesmo quando eu fui embora à noite quando tudo ficava silencioso eu me pegava lembrando dele de como era sincero, feliz, isso às vezes me ajudava a continuar. Depois quando eu voltei você continuava meiga, doce, mas diferente de antes não parecia mais gostar de mim. E eu fui me acostumando com seu **jeito**, à **forma como você se preocupava comigo**. Mas, eu ainda achava que você tinha me esquecido...isso ate o seu mini show de **ciúme** com a Karen que acho que ate hoje você não sabia que eu tinha visto. Depois você foi deixado à **frieza **velada na qual você vinha me tratando e eu comecei a ficar sem defesas. Isso junto a você sempre ter paciência para me curar e me **acalmar** fez com que eu não te visse mais apenas como uma colega de time. Depois percebi que eu já tava totalmente dependente da sua **companhia**, do seu **abraço** e quando a gente ficou junto eu já estava totalmente fisgado e completamente viciado no seu corpo e no seu **beijo**.

Meus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas e abracei o seu peito com força sorrindo abertamente. O Sasuke só tinha falado tanto quando o Teijo nasceu. Eu ri feliz ao pensar nisso acariciando cada traço do seu rosto emocionada. Ele nunca havia me contado tudo isso.

-Eu te adoro - Falei sorrindo - Você é o homem da minha vida.

-E você é a mulher da minha, sempre foi a minha Uchiha - Disse o Sasuke e o beijei.

Não importa o que aconteceu no passado ou quanto tempo demoramos em ficar juntos. O que importa foi que o meu amor platônico infantil foi se transformando em um amor inabalável. O Sasuke vai me reconquistando a cada dia, cada segundo. Ele junto ao Teijo e agora a Aya é a minha vida.

-Te amo - Falei em um sussurro cúmplice.

-Eu também, Sakura - Respondeu o meu moreno, meu marido, meu amor.

_**Fim**_

**N/a: Acabou =/**

**Quero pedir desculpas pela demora para esse último capítulo ficar pronto, mas é que nada parecia legal então refiz milhares de vezes ele. Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém com ele.**

**Julia-- **_Ola querida!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior, espero que goste desse também ^^_

**any_ gloss-- **_Oii!! Admito que tive que colocar essa cena porque eu acho simplesmente mágico a mãe dando de mamar ao filho, sei lá acho os primeiros contatos perfeitos._

**Grazi chan-- **_Ola!! O Teijo é realmente uma coisinha fofa e se puxar ao pai ainda vai ser lindo huahuahuahuahua Eu tive que fazer o Sasuke falar frases completas...se não me arrependeria._

**-darkgilr-- **_Oii!! Nossa muito obrigada pelo elogio e olha a Sakura ate que foi compensada de não ter filhos né??_

**Flor****-- **_O Sasuke ta mesmo bem diferente do que normal, mas tive que mudar ele um pouquinho._

**Todos os outros reviews estão respondidos por e-mail.**

**=******

**Ate a próxima fic **__


	12. Agradecimentos

**N/a: Gente...eu realmente quero agradecer a todos que comentaram, colocaram a fic nos seus favoritos, em alerta entre outros.**

**Agradecimentos aos reviews:**

rgfbhdz rthb rf

Bellinha2345

me gusta batata

Ledger m.

DarkAngel16694

Kishi Hana

Flávia

Gabihh-chan

KONOHA'S ANGEL

Loony Midnight

Mary

Kammy Engels Black Uchiha

Biáhh

Uchiha Lily.

Lovenly

Perola Negra

carol almeida - tia ero-chan

any_gloss

Diana

Brii-chanHale

karolzenha-chan

Minari

Rose Read

Carol Masen Cullen

Grazi chan

kh-chan

julia

FranHyuuga

MiLLa-Chn

lydhyamsf

mara

Flor

Mimita-chan

--darkgilr—

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san

kelly £milly

Nanda

**Agradecimentos aos que colocaram a fic em favoritos:**

Anna Black Cullen

Brii-chanHale

Carol Masen Cullen

DarkAngel16694

FranHyuuga

Gessy-Sekhmet

HarunoLara

Hinata Weasley

Kammy Engels Black Uchiha

Ledger m.

.xD

Lohan.y

Loony Midnight

Lust Shinoda

Luudy

Meriham

Mimita-chan

Nath Tsubasa Evans

Oyzukai Sakura

Perola Negra

Rose Read

Sabaku no Lilly

Sahki-Chan

Sayuky-chan

Tammy Cullen

Uchiha Lily.

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san

Yoko Yuna-chan

carol almeida - tia ero-chan

kiraS2yuuri

madalena merry-chan

mary-chans2

me gusta batata

rgfbhdz rthb rf

sakura kiryu

**Agradecimentos a quem colocou a fic em alerta:**

Brii-chanHale

Jellycious

Kammy Engels Black Uchiha

Lirit Oliver

Pequena Perola

Perola Negra

Sahki-Chan

The Angel-chan

carol almeida - tia ero-chan

karolzenha-chan

lydhyamsf

**Espero que aqueles que nunca deixam reviews ou colocaram a fic em alerta ou favorito também tenham gostado da história**

**E quem quiser acompanhar minhas outras fics fiquem a vontade de irem ao meu perfil**

**=*****


End file.
